Chasing Cars
by spiker1410
Summary: Dr. Gabriella Montez is starting her residency and discovers something she never thought she would find in the halls of Mass General Hospital. Follow her through long hours, difficult patients, rewarding situations, friendship, heartbreak, and love.
1. Chapter 1

This was it. The moment she has been waiting for since she was ten years old. Four years of undergraduate and four years of medical school and she is finally ready to start her residency. Today was the day that started her four years of residency at Mass General Hospital. Gabriella Maria Montez had never been more nervous. Born and raised in a small town thirty minutes north of Boston, Gabriella always wanted to live in the only city she ever loved. Three weeks ago she moved into her small apartment in South Boston near South Boston High School and the historic Dorchester Heights. It was an estimated twenty-nine minute trip via walking, bus, and subway to get to work. Gabriella would know she made the trip about thirty times in the three weeks since she moved in because she wanted to make sure she knew how long it would take no matter what time of the day.

Gabriella walked into the main entrance of the hospital and headed towards the elevator. Today was not her first time in the hospital; she had to have a meeting with her chief resident, Dr. Daniel Warner. When they meet a week ago they arranged to meet on the third floor break room along with the other resident doctors that were beginning their residencies as well.

As Gabriella gets off the elevator she heads to the left and heads to the break room. On her way she sees a girl about four years old in a surgery gown sitting on the ground. It isn't until she is right in front of her when she realizes that the little girl is crying. Gabriella crouches down and gently touches her arm, "Hi sweetie. Are you alright?"

The little girl looks up and shakes her head no. "Can you tell me your name?" asked Gabriella.

Once again the little girl shakes her head. "Well my name is Gabriella it's nice to meet you. How come you're out here crying?"

The little girl just stares at her as her tears continue to fall. "Its okay sweetie I'm not going to hurt you I promise I just want to help you," Gabriella sat down next the girl against the wall.

"I'm scared," the little girl said.

Gabriella looked at her in shock because she did not think that the little girl would speak to her. "What are you scared about sweetie?"

"I have to have my kidmey taken out."

Gabriella smiled a little, "I think you mean kidney."

The little girl's head shot up, "Yeah that's it!"

"Why do you have to have it taken out?"

"Because the mean doctor says it don't work."

Gabriella frowned when she heard the sad tone of the girl's voice. She remembered one of her friends having to do a project on childhood kidney diseases but she could not remember what they were. Gabriella did not know what to do with the little so she sat there and tried to get her to talk more. "How old are you?"

"I am four, how old are you?" the little girl asked while turning her body towards Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled when she noticed that the little girl was letting down her wall so she too turned her body towards the little girl, "I am twenty-six. What's your name?"

"My name is Lillian Mary Smith. But I like to be called Lilly. What's your name?"

"My name is Gabriella Maria Montez. And you can call me Gabby," she answered while taking a look at her watch noticing that she still had forty-five minutes before she had to be in the break room. "Why are you in the hallway?"

"I don't want to my kidmey taken out, so I left when the mean doctor went away."

"Lilly you can't run away. Your parents will miss you."

"I know that's why I sat down. So they could find me."

"You know when they find you they're going to bring you back to the mean doctor."

"I know. But I don't want to go back."

Gabriella smiled at her and thought about her next action. Does she sit there with a little girl and risk getting in trouble for not returning her to her parents or does she return her to her parents and upset the little girl? "How about we just sit here and wait for them to come and find us?"

"Really! You aren't going to bring back to mommy and daddy?"

"Well I will if they don't come within thirty minutes, how about that?"

"I like it!"

About twenty minutes later Gabriella looked up and saw a very good looking doctor heading right towards her and Lilly. _This must be the mean doctor. The mean good-looking doctor._ Gabriella thought as he got closer. "Hey there Lilly. We've been looking all over for you, honey," the mean doctor said in a voice that was intended for children but yet sounded genuine. "We were scared that you had gotten hurt."

The little girl just stared up at him and leaned towards Gabriella. The mean doctor finally looked at Gabriella and smiled and smile that would have made her knees go weak had she been standing. "Hello, I am Doctor Bolton, PGY 3. That's means th,"

"That you are in your third year of residency, I know. Dr. Montez today is my first day of residency."

Dr. Bolton smiled, "Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Montez. May I ask how you know Miss Lilly?"

Gabriella smiled back, "I suppose you can."

Dr. Bolton just looked at her waiting for her to respond to his question. When he realized that she wasn't going to answer him he turned back to Lilly. "So Lilly why don't we go back to the fifth floor and get ready to make you better you?'

"No."

Dr. Bolton sat down in front of Lilly and smiled at her, "Oh come on Lilly, and I promise you that you won't feel a thing. You won't even remember what happens. And once it's all over I'll even make sure that you get the best ice cream in all of Massachusetts, how does that sound?"

Lilly looked up at Dr. Bolton and then over at Gabriella, "What do you think Gabby? I mean I don't like ice cream."

Gabriella smiled, "Well than what do you like?"

"I like pudding!"

Gabriella smiled and looked at Dr. Bolton, "Well Dr. Bolton what do you say? Can you get her the best pudding in Massachusetts?"

Dr. Bolton smiled back at her and looked at Lilly, "Well you see I can't get you the best pudding, bu…"

"Then no I am not going with you!"

Dr. Bolton looked at her and said, "You didn't even let me finish missy. I can't get you the best pudding but I can make you the best pudding in Massachusetts."

Lilly looked at him like he was lying. "I don't know. What if you are lying to me?"

"Miss Lilly do you actually think that I would actually lie to you?"

"Yes!"

"Why would you say that?" Dr. Bolton responded with a hurt tone that Gabriella could tell was fake.

"Because you said that taking my bwood wouldn't hurt and it did," Lilly responded accusingly.

The smile from Dr. Bolton's face fell and he looked at Lilly with a look that showed he was sorry she was hurt by the shot. "Oh Lilly, I know that you got hurt when we had to take your blood, but I really didn't think that it would. Let me make it up to you okay? I promise to you that everything will be okay."

Lilly looked at Dr. Bolton and then at Gabriella. "You promise that everything will be okay, even the pudding?"

Both Gabriella and Dr. Bolton laughed. "Yes I promise everything will be okay, especially the pudding."

Lilly once again looked back and forth between Gabriella and Dr. Bolton. "Umm… Okay. I'll go with you."

Dr. Bolton looked shocked, "Really?"

"Yes but I really want the pudding," Lilly said standing up.

Dr. Bolton stood up as well, "Of course you'll have the pudding as soon as you wake up."

Gabriella stood up, looked at her watch, saw that she had five minutes to get to the break room, and went to heads towards the break room with a smile on her face, when she heard her name. "Gabby wait!"

Gabriella turned around and saw Lilly walking up to her so she crouched down, "what's up sweetie?"

"Will you come and see after?"

Gabriella had no idea what to say so she went with her heart, "Of course I will. I'll even make sure that Dr. Bolton gets you that pudding."

"He is making me the pudding."

"Right, I'll make sure he makes you the pudding."

"Okay," Lilly then hugged her and walked back to Dr. Bolton and grabbed his hand. "I'm ready to get better now Troy."

"Sounds good to me Miss Lilly," Dr. Bolton smiled down at the little girl. He then looked up at Gabriella. "I will probably see you around, Dr. Montez. Best of luck in your first year of residency and welcome to Mass General, I'm sure that you will love it."

"Thank you very much Dr. Bolton. Have a nice day."

"Are you kidding I get to spend my day with Miss Lilly here, how can it get any better?"

Lilly looked up at him and said, "Stop flirting with her, she don't like you."

Both Gabriella and Dr. Bolton looked at her laughed, "Alright missy let's go. Your parents are worried about you."

"Bye Gabby!"

"Bye sweetie," Gabriella watched them walk into the elevator and then looked at her watch. "Shit, I am late." She ran into the break room and stopped midstride. The room was silent and she had thirty people staring at her. _Yeah this is the perfect way to start your residency Gabriella._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys I just wanted to say that I really appreciate the reviews and follows on this story. This is my first story ever so please be patient. I am looking to update every Sunday. I am not going to make these author notes a habit so don't worry. Enjoy this chapter!**

As soon as Gabriella walked into the break room all eyes were on her. "I am so sorry that I am late I wa…"

"Tardiness will not be accepted here at Mass General," the chief resident interrupted her. "Let this be the only time that this happens Dr…?"

"Montez, sir," Gabriella said with her head down in a soft voice.

"Ah, Dr. Gabriella Montez, the Harvard Medical School Graduate, undergraduate degrees in Psychology and Business Administration from the University of Massachusetts Lowell," Dr. Warner stated with a grin on his face, that gave Gabriella an uneasy feeling. Dr. Warner turned to the other residents, "Let this be an example of how not to act as my resident. I don't put up with tardiness, laziness, or mistakes. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Gabriella rolled her eyes, "today will not be easy just because it's your first day. I expect each and every one of you to know how to do certain things, and if you don't, then you have to figure it out on your own."

The group of residents looked around at one another with eyes wide. Gabriella could not believe this guy. _Is this guy serious right now? He wants us to just know how to do things? I hope he is joking._ Gabriella looked at the girl next to her and noticed that she was the only other girl in their group of eight. She then looked back at Dr. Warner and noticed that he was staring at her. _What is with this guy? He creeps me out._

"For those of you who think I am joking, I'm not," he said looking right at Gabriella. "I knew how to do this stuff when I first got her so I expect nothing less from my residents." _Yeah right_. "You eight are my first group of residents," _figures,_ "I am looking forward to getting to know all of you," once again he made eye contact with Gabriella. She looked anywhere but at him feeling very uncomfortable.

Dr. Warner turned around and grabbed eight clipboards off the table and started handing them out. "These are your first patients. Make sure you read all the information and don't mess anything up. And when you're writing information on the charts make sure that you are putting down correct information. I don't do mistakes." He then made his way to the door, "We will meet here again at ten o'clock. Don't page me or talk to me unless someone I know died. Are we clear?"

The group of residents all nodded their heads slowly. As soon as Dr. Warner left there was a collective sigh let out by all eight residents. Gabriella turned to the girl next her, "Is this guy serious?"

"He seemed like it. But I hope this is just a test, you know? Like 'let me scare the shit out of my residents and see how they respond," the girl responded with a scared look on her face.

"I hope so," Gabriella replied with the same look. "I am Gabriella by the way, of course you know that because I got called out for being late," Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

The girl laughed lightly, "I don't know why he even made a big deal out of it he hadn't even started talking yet. And I'm Sara Foley; it's nice to meet you."

"I feel like such an idiot. I mean I showed up like an hour early. Of course I stood outside for like ten minutes scared to come in and then it took like five minutes to come up. But when I got off the elevator there was this cute little girl sitting in the hallway crying so I sat down and started to talk to her, because I couldn't just walk by and ignore her…"

"Whoa, girl you are rambling. Slow down," Sara said laughing. "I think that I walked by you but there was a male doctor there as well so I just kept walking."

Gabriella took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Yeah that was Dr. Bolton, or the mean doctor according to Lilly, the little girl," Gabriella said laughing a little. "He said he was a PGY 3, and she is suppose to be getting surgery so I am assuming that's his specialty."

"Well that was really nice of you to si…"

She could not finish her sentence because the door swung opened to reveal an upset Dr. Warner, "I don't know what I said that made you think that you could all just stay in here. Get moving!"

All the residents jumped and practically ran out of the break room and all different directions, not knowing what to do. Gabriella looked at her chart and read that her patient was down in room 106. The Emergency Room. Even though she knew that was where she was starting it still made her nervous. Gabriella turned to Sara and asked, "We are all down in the Emergency Room right?"

"I believe so. My cousin is a doctor and he said they put their residents into different groups and assign them to different floors and wings. We are in the Emergency Room to start. My room is 107." As the girls were talking they were heading toward the elevator to head down the Emergency Room.

"Oh, good. My room is 106 so they are right across from another."

"Aren't these the rooms that they put patients in before transforming them to another ward?" She asked getting into the elevator and pressing the button for the first floor.

"I believe so. I guess we have to figure it out on our own, with no thanks to Dr. Amazing," Gabriella said with all the sarcasm in the world. "I mean I don't get it when we meet a week ago he seemed like a really nice guy. Down to earth, helpful, and today he was nothing but an asshole."

"An asshole, who kept looking at you," Sara said stepping off the elevator with a smile on her face.

"Oh please don't even go there," Gabriella said smiling back. "He gives me the creeps."

As they both laughed they turned the corner and pushed through the doors to the Emergency rooms and headed to their assigned rooms. Before Gabriella entered the room she looked at the chart in her hands for a name; Matthew Davis, age eight. Gabriella smiled and entered the room, "Hello Matthew, I am Dr. Montez. How are you today?"

The little boy looked scared, and Gabriella felt bad for him. "I am scared."

Gabriella smiled and realized that she was going to have a very familiar conversation. "Why are you scared? I am not going to hurt you, I promise."

Matthew looked from his mom, who smiled at him, to Gabriella, "I have to have surgery today."

"I know. And I know why you're scared but it's going to be okay," Gabriella said as she sat down on a stool next the bed that Matthew was lying in. She looked are the machines that Matthew was hooked up to and made sure that everything was okay. "Why don't you tell me why you have to get surgery?" Gabriella asked even though she already knew, she was just trying to get Matthew to relax.

"I don't have a good heart so I have to get a new one," Matthew said while watching Gabriella with curiosity. "What are you doing?"

Gabriella was glad that she knew what she was doing this time, reading machines was one thing that her professors made sure that the students knew how to do. She smiled, "I am making sure that everything is working correctly so you are ready to get that new heart of yours." She looked at him, smiling, "Like this machine right here lets me know that the heart that you have now is still ticking."

"What about this machine?" the little boy asked while pointing at the machine next to it.

"That machine makes sure that you are getting the correct medicine and the correct amount when you need it."

Matthew turned his mom, "I like better then that other doctor mommy."

Matthew's mom smiled, "Yeah she is nice isn't she."

"Yeah," Matthew said with a slight chuckle, "he was mean."

Gabriella smiled, "who was your other doctor?"

Matthew thought for a second, "I think it was Warn something. But he was really mean to me."

Gabriella frowned _great this guy really is a jerk. It's not just a test._ Her thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. All three occupants in the room turned toward the door where a head popped in. "Hey Matthew, you ready to get that new heart of yours?"

"Dr. Bolton!" Matthew said with a smile on his. "I'm ready but I'm nervous."

Dr. Bolton entered the room completely, "So you're not scared anymore?"

Matthew smiled, "No, Dr. Montez said that everything was going to be okay, and she is nice so I believe her."

Dr. Bolton looked at Gabriella and smiled, "Ah, so we meet again." He then turned towards Matthew, "I agree with you she is nice, but I have been telling you that everything was going to be okay and you didn't believe me. Why do you believe her, uh?"

Matthew chuckled and blushed, "Because she is pretty and you're not."

All three adults laughed, "Hey! I am to pretty," Dr. Bolton said pretending to be offended.

"No you're a boy. Boys aren't pretty, just girls are," Matthew said laughing.

Gabriella decided that it was time to a get a little bit serious, "So Dr. Bolton, what brings you down here? It says on the chart that Matthew's surgery is scheduled for three this afternoon."

Dr. Bolton looked at her and smiled, "I know that, I like to come down and make sure that all these little goons are doing okay before their big moment."

"Hey! I am not a goon!" Matthew said offended.

Matthew's mom chuckled, "he is just joking sweetie."

"He better be."

Gabriella smiled at Matthew and looked down at her chart to make sure that she checked everything. "Okay Matthew, everything looks great so I am going to go and I will be back in a little to check on you okay?"

"Okay. I'll be here. Got nowhere else to be."

Gabriella laughed and patted him on the head and got up heading towards to door. "I'll see you later alright man? Behave yourself," Dr. Bolton said as he too got ready to leave.

"I'll try," Matthew shot back.

Out in the hallway, Gabriella was talking to Sara, "Yeah my case is not that hard. I just had to check all the machines and make sure everything was okay. I am lucky I knew how to read all the machines."

Dr. Bolton walked up to them, "Hello ladies, I am Dr. Bolton, but Dr. Montez you already know that." He smiled at her and then turned to Sara, "You are Dr…?"

"Foley. Sara Foley," she said and stuck her hand out and it was grabbed by Dr. Bolton. "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well. So ladies who is your chief resident?" he asked looking back and forth between the two women.

Sara groaned, "Dr. Daniel Warner."

Dr. Bolton looked at her, "Yikes."

Gabriella looked at him, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means, yikes. I feel bad for girls. Dr. Warner isn't known for being nice to residents; that's why this is the first year he has gotten any."

Gabriella groaned, "Oh great. I would get the asshole chief resident."

"Who gives you the googly eyes, don't forget the googly eyes," Sara added giving Gabriella a hard time about it.

"Googly eyes?" Dr. Bolton asked. "He isn't being inappropriate is he? Because if he is than you let me know, because that type of behavior is not tolerated here at Mass General. We have three Doctors in the past get fired, or 'let go' because of their behavior towards nurses."

"He hasn't done anything inappropriate, he just looks at me a lot while talking. It's just a little weird but not inappropriate," Gabriella said dismissing the whole thing.

"Hey, Bolton, what are you doing talking to my residents?" Dr. Warner said with an attitude.

"Well Dr. Warner I was talking with these Doctors about their first day, making sure that they are getting around alright tha…"

"They are fine. They're my residents so don't worry about them, got it?" Dr. Warner said starting to raise his voice.

"Dr. Bolton can I ask you a question about the type of surgery that Matthew Davis is getting?" Gabriella asked trying to stop whatever fight was going to happen.

"Of course," he answered turning his back to Dr. Warner and giving all of his attention to Gabriella.

"Well I was wondering, if you had time, if you could explain what was going to happen. That way if he asks me questions I can answer him with certainty."

"Of course, why don't we walk and talk towards the nurse's station, I have to talk to one them anyways," Dr. Bolton and Gabriella started towards the nurse's station, leaving Sara by herself with Dr. Warner. Sara turned towards Dr. Warner and noticed that he was glaring at Dr. Bolton's back and smirked.

"I have to talk to the nurse that did my chart it appears that she messed up some information, so I will see you at ten," Sara said before practically running towards the nurse's station. When she got there she noticed that Gabriella and Dr. Bolton were in fact talking about the surgery.

"… once we finish stitching that up we close him up and he heads into the ICU until he is stable enough to move to a room up on the seventh floor. Does that answer your questions?" Dr. Bolton asked wanting to make sure he helped her out.

"Yeah that helps so much, thank you," she said. Gabriella turned towards Sara, "I am so sorry I left you alone with him back there I had just had to separate them before Dr. Warner started a fight."

Sara smiled at her, "Don't worry about I don't even think he knew I was standing there, he was too busy throwing daggers into the back of Dr. Bolton."

Dr. Bolton grimaced, "Yeah he isn't my biggest fan and I have no idea why, but I have to run across the street and get some pudding ingredients because I owe a certain four old the best pudding she will ever have." Dr. Bolton smiled and turned towards the nurses, "Ladies if you could be so kind as to help these two lovely ladies and the other residents assigned to the ER whenever they need it, they have the wonderfully friendly Dr. Warner as their chief," all the nurses went from having dreamy smiles to grimacing and looking towards Gabriella and Sara with pity.

"Of course we will sugar," an older Black nurse said, "poor babies have to deal with that arrogant devil. My name is Nancy and we will be here whenever you need us, we know how he is unfortunately."

Sara and Gabriella smiled at the nurse and both said thank you to her.

"Well ladies, as I said I have to run across the street," Dr. Bolton said as he started to head towards the exit, "I wish you the best of luck and I am sure I will see both of you around." As he walked out of the ER he didn't even notice that all female eyes were glued to him.

"He doesn't even know that he does the female population does he?" Sara asked Nancy.

Nancy smiled, "not a clue," she laughed and went back to working.

Gabriella smiled and continued to look at her chart to make sure everything was right, when both Gabriella's and Sara's pagers went off. They looked at each other and then their pagers, ER Nurse's Station, they looked at each other and then around them and saw Dr. Warner walking towards them with more clipboards.

"Foley, Montez here are two more clipboards because it has come to my attention that some of the residents are just standing around, and that is not acceptable."

Sara looked at Gabriella with wide eyes. Gabriella returned the wide eyes and saw the other residents coming towards the nurse's station with pep in their step not wanting to be the last on there. Gabriella then looked at Nancy and saw her give Dr. Warner a dirty look and she looked Gabriella with a smile that calmed Gabriella down.

"As I was telling Foley and Montez I have heard that you are all standing around too much so I am giving you all two more patients," the male residents all groaned, "you know when you become actual doctors you will have more than three patients, so I don't want to hear it." Dr. Warner glared at all them and started walking away, "Oh and don't forget 10 o'clock third floor break room," he stopped and turned around, "and don't be late." With that he turned around and walked away.

"This guy is something else, I swear," a tall blonde guy said.

"I can't believe that he accepts us to know how to do everything," a shorter Black guy said, "I mean yeah we learn some things in med school but we don't learn 'everything.'"

Gabriella decided she should help out her fellow residents by introducing them to Nancy, "well boys don't worry we aren't on our own completely."

All the guys looked at her like she was crazy, "what are you talking about? Didn't you hear Dr. Evil? We have to figure everything out on our own," replied the shortest male resident.

Gabriella headed behind the nurse's station to a smiling Nancy and put her arm around her shoulder, "No boys see we have Nurse Nancy here for help. She promised to help us survive Dr. Evil, isn't that right Nancy?"

Nancy laughed and nodded her head, "yes my dear, I am here to help whenever I can; as well as the other nurses. We know how difficult Dr. Warner is and we feel bad for you guys."

"Oh thank you so much kind women," the shortest guy said, "My name is Brad, and I will most likely, need help drawing blood."

Nancy laughed, "That's not a problem sweetie, but I suggest you all get going on those new patients before Dr. Evil comes back and sees you still stand here."

With that all the residents, except Gabriella and Sara, ran to their new patients. Gabriella laughed and looked at her two new charts; room 121 and room 201. "That's weird."

Sara looked up at her, "What's up?"

"I have a room on the second floor."

Nancy looked at her and took her chart, reading it over. "Oh sweetie that just means we have all our rooms full and they had to put a patient up there. It doesn't mean he is giving you a patient in another ward. Don't worry."

Gabriella relaxed, "Oh okay. The last thing I wanted to do was go to him and question it. I guess I should head up there first so I know where I am going."

In walked Dr. Bolton with a few bags from the grocery store across the street, he overheard Gabriella, "Why do you have to go upstairs?"

All three of the ladies jumped because they didn't see him walk in, "I have a patient in room 201."

"Oh okay, well I have to head to the second floor because that's where we have kitchen, I can show where the room is. It's kind of a tricky room to find."

Gabriella smiled at him, "Thanks I would appreciate it."

"Sounds great let's go," he said while smiling and heading towards the elevator, once again the main attraction of all the females in the ER, causing Sara, Gabriella, and Nancy to all smile at each other.

"He really has no idea," Nancy said as laughing. Gabriella just smiled and started to follow him. _This place doesn't seem so bad. At least my first day is getting better._


	3. Chapter 3

As Gabriella and Dr. Bolton were standing in the elevator she could feel him staring at her. She finally looked at him and he didn't look away. It was like he was studying her, "Can I help you?"

Dr. Bolton didn't say anything he just continued to stare. Gabriella just turned back to staring at the door, "Seriously how long does it take to get to the second floor?"

Dr. Bolton laughed and pushed the button to the second floor, "I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to realize that you hit the button for the first floor not the second."

Gabriella looked at him embarrassed and shocked, "Are you serious?" Dr. Bolton just laughed and nodded his head. "Oh my God," Gabriella looked away, "I cannot believe I did that. That is so embarrassing."

Dr. Bolton just laughed, "No, it was cute."

"Shut up," Gabriella said as she got off the elevator. Dr. Bolton just laughed and followed her until she realized she had no idea where she was going, "Aren't you suppose to show me where room 201 is?"

"Oh shit that's right. Let me just put this stuff in the break room because it's right here. I'll just be one second." He said while running into the break room. Gabriella just stood there and waited. Less than a minute later Dr. Bolton was back out in the hallway, "see only took a minute." He started heading towards the right of the elevator, "This room is pretty tricky to find, which doesn't shock me that Warner ended up giving it to you."

"Why doesn't that shock you?"

"Well it seems like someone has a slight crush on someone else, and that someone else is not returning the feelings that person number one has, so said person number one, being a person of some sort of power as decided that they are going to get back at person number two by giving them hard rooms to find and patients in which person number one finds difficult. Like children and the elderly."

Gabriella stared at him like he was crazy, "Okay first of all, Dr. Warner does not have a crush on me. And second how do you know he finds children and the elderly difficult?"

Dr. Bolton took a left through a set of doors and then an immediate right and stopped front of a room on the left, "Because he did not get along with Matthew downstairs because he doesn't know how to talk to children," he said seriously," and he didn't get along with Mr. Hoff here in room 201 because he thinks elderly are a waste of space." He then walked into room 201 with waiting for her to respond. "Hello Mr. Hoff, how are you today?"

The elderly man in the room smiled, "Dr. Bolton is great to see you again. I was wondering when you were going to come and see if I was alive still."

Dr. Bolton laughed, "I told you Mr. Hoff, I was just filling in for the ER that day. But have no fear I bring to you, your new doctor." He turned towards Gabriella and smiled, "Mr. Hoff, I introduce to you one of our new residents here at Mass General, Dr. Gabriella Montez."

Mr. Hoff looked at her just smiled, Gabriella stood there kind of awkwardly before finally saying, "Hello Mr. Hoff, it's nice to meet you."

Mr. Hoff turned to Dr. Bolton and smiled, "She sure is a pretty one isn't she Dr. Bolton?"

Dr. Bolton just laughed and walked behind Gabriella putting his hands on her shoulders, "She sure is Mr. Hoff. Not only is she beautiful but she's also extremely smart and is going to be one hell of a doctor." He then headed towards the door, "I will leave you two alone and get on my merry way. Dr. Montez if you could meet me after you're done so we can discuss Lilly's post-surgery treatment?" He said it with such seriousness that Gabriella got a little nervous because she had no idea what she had to do with Lilly's post-surgery treatment.

"Um, yeah sure where do you want me to meet you?" she said with uncertainty.

"I'll be in the break room one this floor, I have an hour and half break so take your time, no need to be worried," He smiled and left. Leaving Gabriella more nervous than before. She shook it off and turned towards Mr. Hoff.

"So Mr. Hoff, I heard that you got along great with your last doctor," she said with a small sign of sarcasm.

"Dear girl I hope you are joking. That man was one the most arrogant individuals I have ever encountered in my many years here on Earth."

Gabriella laughed a little, "yes Mr. Hoff I am joking. I heard you two didn't see eye to eye."

"Eye to eye? I don't even think that he saw me as a human," Mr. Hoff said.

"Well no worries, Mr. Hoff, I am here now and I see you as a human," Gabriella said while smiling. She looked down at her charts, "So it seems like we are just waiting for the results on the test you had done with Dr. Warner. So I am just going to make sure that everything else is alright, the machines are working, and to answer any questions you may have for me."

Gabriella started to check the machines and his vitals, "I do have a couple of questions for you."

Gabriella looked at him and smiled a little, "Okay well what are they?"

"First, why did you become a doctor?"

"Well, when I was about seven years old there was really bad car accident on the high that forced us to stop and I remember seeing a women come running from the cars behind us yelling that she was doctor and asking how could she help. We there for like two hours and because of the women no one lost their lives because she was able to keep everyone calm and helped the EMTs with victims. From that day on I knew that's what I want to do. Help people who are need."

Mr. Hoff smiled, "Well, that seems like a good reason to want to become a doctor."

Gabriella smiled at him, "What was your second question Mr. Hoff?"

"Do you think that Dr. Bolton is good looking?"

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh, "Mr. Hoff what kind of question is that?"

"Well I want to know if you think he is good looking."

"Mr. Hoff, I don't think that is a very appropriate for me to answer, he is a colleague of mine."

"Okay well let's say that he wasn't. Let's say that he is a patient," Mr. Hoff said trying to reason with her.

"I wouldn't answer that if he was a patient either," Gabriella said, stopping what she was doing and looking at him.

"Okay, than let's say that he was a man that you saw at the gym or at the supermarket every time you went. Would you answer me then?"

Gabriella smiled realizing that he wasn't going to let this go, "Okay, let's say that I saw him at the gym, yes I would say that he was good looking. I don't think anyone can deny that he is a good looking human being; however that is all I am going to say about this topic because, like I said, he is my colleague." Gabriella got up and headed towards the job. "That being said, everything looks great. I will be back and about an hour to check in and hopefully the results will be ready by then."

Mr. Hoff smiled, "Thank you Dr. Montez."

"You're welcome, Mr. Hoff." Gabriella left and headed towards the break room that Dr. Bolton was in. Has she entered she could hear someone talking, "Oh come on Troysie, I know you want to go out with me," Gabriella waited a second before entering not sure if she should go all the way in or wait in the hallway.

"It's Dr. Bolton, Nurse Jennings. And I have told you before that I am not interested. It is nothing to do with you," Dr. Bolton said with patience and honesty. "I am just not looking for anything right now. Look you're a nice girl and to be honest I saw one of those new residents looking at you earlier down in the ER." He said getting back to making the pudding for Lilly.

Nurse Jennings sighed, "You're a good guy Dr. Bolton, I just wish you looking for a fling, I mean I'm not looking for a relationship or…"

Dr. Bolton sighed, turned to her, and cut her off, "Catherine, don't ever settle for being someone's fling. You're better than that. And I don't do flings anyways. I prefer relationships. And no offense or anything but I kind of prefer brunettes, I have had relationships with blondes and they've never worked out."

Gabriella looked at her watch and realized that she could just stand out in the hallway and eavesdrop anymore. She entered the room and both parties turned and looked at her smiling, "Hi I am Catherine Jennings. I am nurse down in the ER, I wasn't at the desk earlier but I talked to Nancy and I agree, I'll help whenever you need me. Dr. Warner is an asshole who thinks that he's God gift to the world."

Gabriella smiled at her, "Thank you very much. I am Gabriella Montez, and I will probably be asking a lot questions."

"No worries honey, if you don't ask questions how are you supposed to know anything? I have to get back to the desk my break is over. I'll see you both around, and like I said I am there whenever you need me Dr. Montez," Nurse Jennings said leaving the break room.

"She seems nice," Gabriella said turning towards Dr. Bolton.

He smiled, "She is one of the nicest. So what can I help you with?"

"I don't know you asked me to meet you here to talk about Lilly's post surgery treatment," Gabriella said heading over to wear he was standing.

"Oh, yeah I wanted to taste the pudding to make sure that it was good enough to give to her," Dr. Bolton said.

Gabriella looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you serious? You made it seem like it was a really important thing."

"It is really important; I promised the best pudding she has ever had. It has to be amazing."

Gabriella smiled at him, "Dr. Bolton, Lilly is a four year girl who has probably only had one kind of pudding in her four years of living. You could probably give her that same pudding and she would say it was the best pudding ever."

"Please call me Troy; I am not a huge fan of Dr. Bolton. And I still want it to be the best."

"I'm going to stick with Dr. Bolton because you just told Nurse Jennings to call you it so I'm going to call you it, and… what?" she asked noticing that Dr. Bolton was smiling at her.

He leaned back against the counter, "You were eavesdropping on our conversation."

Gabriella's eyes widened when she realized what she had said, "I didn't mean to, it was just that I was coming in and I heard voices and I didn't want to intrude."

"So you just listened from outside the door," Dr. Bolton said still smiling, thinking it was funny hearing her trying to cover her tracks.

"No I… you think this funny don't you?" Gabriella said realizing that he didn't really care.

"Oh I think it's a riot. The reason I said that to Catherine is because she has been asking me out for the last three weeks and I hate when she calls me that God awful name."

Gabriella smiled, "You mean, 'Troysie'?"

Dr. Bolton cringed, "Don't even joke. My grandmother calls me that and I have hated it since I was I little boy."

Gabriella laughed, "Okay well where is this pudding that you want me to taste?"

"Oh, um, it's not ready," Dr. Bolton said laughing a little. "But it should be done in like twenty minutes if you want to go check on your other patients."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll be back," Gabriella said while leaving. What she didn't see was Dr. Bolton check her out a little. Gabriella went back down and checked on her two other patients, Derek, a fourteen year old boy who had get x-rays on his arm because of a football injury. The other was a cute little boy, Matthew, who needed stitches because he fell off his bed. Both patients were taken care of by nurses who knew what they were doing, but Gabriella watched and listened to what the nurses were telling her. The nurses liked having young doctors who admitted that they weren't sure what they were doing and would rather have someone do it who did, so they could watch and learn.

After Gabriella had finished with those two patients she stood by the nurse's station going over the charts making sure that everything was right before putting them away. Has she turned to head to Matthew, Dr. Warner came up to her, "Dr. Montez here are three more patients that just came in, don't make them wait."

Gabriella looked at all the nurses staring at her, "Is he for real?"

Nancy looked at her, "Let me see these," she took them and looked through them. "They aren't bad just some x-rays nothing serious, just go in make sure everything is okay and then I'll be there to bring them to the radio technologists and before you say anything it's my job anyways."

Gabriella smiled at her, "Thank you so much."

Twenty minutes later Gabriella walked into Matthew's room to find Dr. Bolton in there telling a story that was making Matthew laugh. "What's going on in here?"

They both turned and smiled, "Dr. Bolton brought me some pudding that he made. He said he was waiting for you to go and try it and he got bored so be brought some for me. But he told me I couldn't tell you because it was suppose to be for a little girl."

Dr. Bolton looked at him with wide eyes that made Gabriella smile, "Than why did you just tell her?"

Gabriella laughed, "It's fine no worries. How did it taste? Was it the best pudding you ever had?" she asked Matthew with a smile.

He shook his head, "Yeah it was, and I love pudding!"

Gabriella smiled, "Well I am glad you liked it. Now Dr. Bolton I do believe that it is time for you to get ready for a surgery."

Dr. Bolton looked down at his watch, "Oh you're right. I will see you later Matthew okay? Be good. I'll see you later Dr. Montez."

"Goodbye Dr. Bolton," Gabriella turned to Matthew. "Okay how are you doing?"

"I am good, still nervous though."

"That's okay, being nervous is a sign that you care. There is nothing wrong with it. Where did your mom go?"

Matthew's mom came in as soon as Gabriella asked, "I am sorry my mother called and Dr. Bolton was in here so I just stepped outside."

Gabriella smiled, "No problem. I am just checking in again. Seeing how Matthew is doing before his surgery."

"I am ready for it to happen," Matthew said while laying back.

Gabriella turned towards him, "I know, but it's only a couple more hours and then you will have new heart."

"Do you know if Dr. Bolton is going to be in my surgery?"

"I don't know but I will find out if you want me to." Gabriella said while getting up.

"Yeah I would really like it if he was. He is a cool dude," Matthew said with a smile.

"I'll see what I can do," Gabriella said while leaving. In the hallway Gabriella ran into Sara, "Hey how is your day going?"

"Are you kidding? He gave me four more patients. All are long term patients."

"He gave me three more, but they were just x-rays and casts."

Sara started towards the nurse's station, "I mean I knew being a doctor was going to be hard. Lots of patients and stuff, but I mean come on it's our first day. Maybe I am living in a dream world but I never thought that I would have seven or eight patients before 9:45 in the morning."

Gabriella looked at her watch, "Oh my God we need to get to the third floor for that meeting at ten."

Sara looked at her, "Oh great."

They ran up to the third floor where the other residents were waiting. They all waited thirty minutes and Dr. Warner never showed. The rest of the day was pretty good. She only ran into Dr. Warner once and he only gave her two more patients. She found out that Dr. Bolton was in fact in on Matthew's surgery. And she heard that Lilly's surgery went perfectly, which made her happy. She planned on visiting her tomorrow.

As Gabriella was leaving the hospital after her shift, she started towards the subway station, she heard her name being called, "Dr. Montez!"

She turned and saw Dr. Bolton walking towards her, "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing I was just wondering how your day went. I didn't see you after Lilly's surgery."

Gabriella looked at him and then her watch, "Don't you have surgery right now?"

"Well it's a major surgery and it's going to take a while so they change us out."

"Oh okay. My day was okay. I mean it was harder than I thought it was going to be." They both were heading towards the subway station. "Do you take the train to work?"

"Yeah I take the red line to the orange and then get my car at Oak Grove."

Gabriella looked at him, "Oh yeah, where do you live out there?"

Dr. Bolton looked at her, "I live Melrose. I don't really spend a lot of time there with working here. I just go in out of my apartment. I don't even know my neighbors."

Gabriella smiled, "Well that's good because I am from Wakefield and Smelrose is our rival."

"Smelrose? What are you twelve?" Dr. Bolton asked laughing.

"Ha ha. No we just didn't get along. There is not one Thanksgiving Day game were there isn't a fight."

Dr. Bolton laughed, "So does that mean you take the orange line as well?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No, I live in Southie now. My parents still live there, but I moved out as soon as I got my undergrad."

"Why?"

"Wakefield is a beautiful place to raise a family, however, it's not really a place for a twenty-something year old. There isn't a lot to do."

"Yeah I was looking at some places but they sold fast. I wanted a house on the lake."

"Yeah it's beautiful there."

They entered the station and waited for the train. "Yeah I liked the idea of being able to walk outside and run the lake."

The train arrived and they stepped on, "Yeah that's one thing that I missed as well."

"Are you in tomorrow?" Dr. Bolton asked while standing.

"Yeah we have to meet Dr. Warner at seven again." Gabriella said as the train stopped at Downtown crossing.

"Well this is where I cross over. I will see you tomorrow," Dr. Bolton said getting off the train.

Gabriella said bye and put her headphones in. She got off at Broadway and then caught the number 9 bus to West Broadway and walked to her apartment. She ate dinner, got ready for bed and went to sleep thinking _I know tomorrow is going to be just as bad but I hope to God that it isn't._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know I said that these won't happen a lot, but I just wanted to let you know why I am updating this today and not on Sunday. My cousin's baby shower is tomorrow so I won't have time to do it tomorrow and on Sunday I am visiting my friend who had shoulder surgery. It is her 21****st**** birthday on Monday and I won't be able to see her because I have school so I don't want to rush through the day to get back home and update this story so I am giving it to you guys early. I hope you enjoy and appreciate all the support!**

Gabriella was right. The next day was just as bad as the first. But the next couple days seemed to be getting better. She wasn't sure if it was because it was easier or she was getting used to having eight patients a day. Today was Friday and she is finally able to visit Lilly. Lilly's operation was on Monday and there ended up being a slight infection that they found on Wednesday morning. When Dr. Bolton told Gabriella, she felt horrible, but he let her know that it was under control he just wanted her to know.

Gabriella was now heading up to the ninth floor to see Lilly. As she stepped on to the elevator she saw Dr. Bolton in there with another doctor. "Hello, Dr. Montez. How are you doing today?"

"Dr. Bolton, I am doing well today. How are you doing?"

"I am doing great, oh; by the way this is Dr. DeSantis, she was in charge of Lilly's surgery. We were just discussing how she is doing since we discovered the infectio…"

"You mean since _I_ discovered the infection," Dr. DeSantis said cutting him off.

Dr. Bolton stopped and gave a look of annoyance, "You're right doctor, when you discovered the infection. I am sorry I misspoke." He turned to Dr. Montez, "So Dr. Montez where are you heading?"

"I am heading up to the ninth floor," she answered with a smile.

The elevator stopped at the seventh floor and Dr. DeSantis turned to Gabriella and Dr. Bolton, "Well this is my stop. I will see both of you later. Have a wonderful day residents."

As soon as the doors closed Dr. Bolton clinched his fists and shook them at the door as if it were Dr. DeSantis. Gabriella chuckled, "I am going to go with you're not a fan."

He turned to her and pointed at the door, "That woman is the equivalent to Dr. Warner. She is the reason that Lilly got the infection. At least Dr. Warner is good at what he does. I still wonder how she got a doctoral degree," he started pacing the elevator. "I mean I am not trying to sound like arrogant or anything but _I_ was the one who discovered the infection."

The doors opened on the ninth floor and other doctors got on, "Dr. Bolton this is our stop." Gabriella said while grabbing his arm and pulling him off the elevator while smiling at the other doctors. She dragged him into the break room that was right across from the elevator. "Dr. Bolton."

"I mean if she had just paid closer attention to what she was,"

"Dr. Bolton,"

"Doing then the infection would have never have happened."

"Dr. Bolton!"

"I told her while we were in there that she didn't close the incision correctly, and she just said that she knows what she is doing and to not question her, bu…"

"Troy!"

He stopped pacing and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I don't usually lose it like that. I mean I am usually pretty level headed when it comes to dealing with arrogant surgeons and doctors, but it's just when it comes to preventable things like that infection. Man it just, it drives me insane,"

Gabriella grabbed his arms, "Troy, I understand I do. I just think that you need to take a deep breath and relax. If you let her get to you, it's going to be your downfall."

He took a deep breath, "I am sorry. I try so hard to not let people like her get to me but then the way she says residents, it's like we are so far beneath her. I mean I have one year left and then I am going to be an official surgeon."

"I get it. I wasn't a fan of the way she said it either but there are going to people out there who are just going to try to put you down, and you can't let them. Lilly is going fine, and that's because of you, no matter what Dr. Desantis says. You know the truth and I am sure that whoever else was there when the infection was discovered they know the truth as well. But in Dr. DeSantis' mind she discovered. Let her live in her own world where she sees things her way. You aren't going to be able to change that because that's what she believes to be true."

"Do you watch Dr. Phil?"

Gabriella laughed, "No I do not, but my mom does and I might have seen an episode or two."

Dr. Bolton seemed to relax, "Thank you Gabriella, it is okay that I call you that right, it's not unprofessional is it?"

Gabriella smiled, "No you can call me Gabriella if you like."

"As long you call me Troy," Dr. Bolton said while smiling.

Gabriella hesitated, "Okay I'll call you Troy unless it is in a professional situation and then we address each other as Dr. Bolton and Dr. Montez."

Troy smiled, "Of course we don't people to think that we could possibly become friends right."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you mocking me?"

Troy laughed, "No not all."

"Yes you are. You are totally mocking me! You know what I came up here to visit Lilly anyways so if you are going mock me I am just going to leave," she said in a joking way.

"Oh come on, I was just joking. I about this I have to bring Lilly her pudding anyways so I will go with you."

Gabriella was already at the door, "Oh joy. Lucky me."

Troy laughed and followed her out to the hallway, after grabbing the pudding from the fridge. "You're right you are lucky."

"How much of that pudding did you make?"

"I made some more last night for her, because she liked it so much," Troy said while opening the door to Lilly's room. "Miss Lilly, look who I brought to come and see you."

Gabriella stepped in the room with a smile, "Gabby!" Lilly sat up with a huge smile.

"Hi Lilly! How are you going?" Gabriella went and sat down in the chair.

"I am so happy that you came to see me. Troy given me pudding and it was so good."

Troy smiled, "I brought you some more pudding today."

Lilly's eyes went wide and her mouth opened wide, "Really? You gotteded me more pudding?"

Gabriella smiled, "I think you mean 'got', sweetie."

Lilly smiled a big, adorable smile, "Yeah!" She turned to Troy, "Can I have the pudding now?"

Troy smiled, "We'll have to wait and ask your mom."

Lilly frowned, "But she had to talk to the doctor, and that could take forever."

Gabriella smiled, "I am sure that it won't take forever."

Gabriella and Troy stayed and talked to Lilly until her mom came back in and then they all had some pudding until Gabriella's pager went off. "I guess that means our time is up for today, but I promise to come and see you before go home okay?"

Lilly smiled, "Okay Gabby! I am here till next week."

Gabriella noticed that the smile that was on Lilly's mother face faded slightly, "Okay well I will see you on Monday okay?"

Gabriella and Troy got up and left but Gabriella stopped as soon as she walked out, "She isn't going home next week is she?"

Troy took a deep breath, "No, we aren't sure when she is going to be able to go home."

"That's what I thought," Gabriella headed towards the elevator. "I have to meet Dr. Warner and the other interns on the third floor."

"Okay well I will see you later, Gabriella." Troy said while heading the opposite way.

The rest of Gabriella's day went just like four before. When it came to six o'clock Gabriella was so happy that this was her shortest day of the week: only 11 hours. She was also happy that she had tomorrow off so that she could catch up on some sleep. As she was waiting for the train she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Troy there smiling. She took her headphones out and smiled at him, "You got off at six as well?"

Troy smiled, "Yeah it's my grandmother's birthday so I am going to go and have dinner with her."

"Oh so cute," Gabriella said smiling.

"Oh so you're going mock me now? I see how it is."

Gabriella laughed, "No, but seriously that is cute. Where does she live?"

"She lives in Southie as well, near the heights."

Gabriella looked at him before stepping into the crowded train, "Really? I live the near the heights. I live on National Street."

Troy looked at her, "Really, my grandmother lives on Atlantic Street. She has for like sixty something years."

"Wow that's a long time. To be honest I don't really know anyone besides the people live above me. And the only reason I know them is because they're my landlords."

Troy smiled, "Yeah this job will do that."

They continued to talk on their way to Broadway. Gabriella was a little surprised how easily she found talking to him was. "Wait so you were born here?"

"Well in Dorchester, but yeah. My parents wanted to get me and my siblings away from the 'dangers of Boston.'"

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Well technically four, but I also have my brother Nicky, who isn't really my brother but my parents have had him since he was three days old."

"How old is Nicky?" Gabriella asked while they were heading up the hill to her home.

"He is three. His parents were my aunt and uncle. My mom's youngest sister. They were killed in car accident on their way home from the hospital. My mom was going to be his godmother, but now she's the only mother he knows."

"I am so sorry Troy that must have been hard."

He smiled a little, "It was but to be honest my aunt and uncle weren't the greatest people. My aunt did a lot of drugs even when pregnant with Nicky and they only got married because of the baby. The hardest part was having to see Nicky go the withdrawals as an infant."

Gabriella stopped in front of her apartment, "That must have been so hard to see."

Troy smiled, "Yeah I think that's why I want to focus on children, you know, help them. They are so helpless, you know. I mean I have had some kids come in that have been abused and I just don't understand how a parent or anyone for that matter, can look at a baby or a young child and want to hurt them."

Gabriella smiled, "That's a question that I don't think we will ever be able to find the answer to."

Troy smiled at her, "Yeah your right." They both were quite for a second, "Hey what are you doing tonight?"

Gabriella's eyes widened slightly, "Um, nothing. I'm probably just going to order some take out and watch some lifetime."

Troy laughed, "How about you join me and my grandmother for a nice home cooked meal."

"Oh, no I couldn't impose like that."

"Gabriella, when was the last time you had a home cooked meal?"

Gabriella looked at him and sighed, "It's been awhile."

"Exactly. If you don't really want to go, that's fine, but I have a feeling my grandmother is going to love you. And you will be able to say that you know someone else in the neighborhood other than your landlords," Troy smiled a winning smile that made it impossible for Gabriella to say no.

"You know it's not fair when you smile like that. I'm going to guess you got your way a lot has a child?"

Troy laughed, "Well yeah but I was also the youngest until three years ago. Now Nicky gets everything that he wants."

"Let me guess you taught him that smile of yours?" Gabriella said smiling.

"I might have, but that's not the point. So what do you say?"

Gabriella looked at him, "Alright let me just go in and put my stuff away, okay?"

Troy smiled, "Great! My grandmother is going to love you!"

"Easy, Troy. Why don't you come in wait for me," Gabriella said while unlocking her door.

Troy entered behind her and looked around at the apartment, "It's pretty nice in here."

Gabriella headed into her bedroom and put her bag next her dresser, "Yeah it's pretty simple, and I like it this way."

When Gabriella was done, they left and headed to his grandmother's house, which was only a street over.

Troy walked right into his grandmother's house, "Hello, grandma, you home?"

"Oh Troy! Of course I am in the kitchen!" a sweet voice said from the back of the first floor.

Troy turned to Gabriella, "Come on." He headed towards the kitchen with Gabriella in tow. "Grandma I want to introduce to you my friend, Gabriella. She is a new resident at the hospital and lives on National so I thought I would introduce you two, so she knows someone else in the neighborhood."

Troy's grandmother turned and smiled, "Oh hi sweetheart, I am Mary, it is nice to meet you." She came over and hugged Gabriella, "Welcome to the neighborhood."

Gabriella didn't know what to do so she hugged her back, "Thank you it's a nice neighborhood."

Troy laughed, "Oh, grandma you're scaring her."

Gabriella looked at him, "She is not."

"Oh I am sorry dear; I'm hugger and sometimes forget that not everyone is one. Don't mind me. Dinner is almost done, its roast beef, mashed potatoes, carrots, and corn. With some rolls and butter, I hope that's okay." She said while looking at Gabriella, "It's Troy's favorite and I didn't know he was bring a female friend."

"Grandma she is just a friend. And it was last minute," Troy said correcting his grandmother before she scared Gabriella again.

Gabriella added, "It's fine, I love roast beef and mashed potatoes. It was my favorite meal as a child." She smile, "It's a thousand times better then the take out I would have ordered anyways."

Troy's grandmother smiled and looked at Troy, "She's beautiful too Troy."

Troy's eyes widened and in a hushed voice said, "Grandma, stop."

Gabriella blushed and decided to change the topic, "So, Mary, Troy didn't tell me if you were is paternal grandmother or maternal grandmother."

Mary smiled and turned back to the stove while Troy and Gabriella sat at the table, "I am his mother's mother."

"I am sorry about your daughter; Troy told me about Nicky it must have been hard for you."

Mary turned towards them with a little smile, "It was hard, but to be honest I sat up every night waiting for the call that she had overdosed or got caught up with the wrong people and that they needed me to go and identify her body. The way I see is that she is no longer in pain and is finally at peace. Something she was unable to find here on Earth."

Gabriella smiled, "I can't imagine having your strength."

Mary took a deep breath, "Well when you see your child in pain everyday knowing that she isn't happy with the life that she lives, in a weird way I sleep better at night knowing that I no longer have to worry about her." She hesitated for a second, "That sounds bad doesn't? I don't mean to sound like I don't miss my Kerri, I do, I just am happy that she is no longer in pain."

Gabriella smiled again, "No I understand what you mean. It's painful but a peaceful pain."

Mary smiled, "Exactly." She turned towards Troy, "I like her." She turned back to the stove, "Troy be a good grandson and set the table please."

Troy smiled and got up to get the plates, "Of course grandma." He kissed her on the cheek before saying, "Happy Birthday Grandma."

Gabriella smiled, "Can I help with anything?"

Mary smiled, "How about you help with cutting the roast beef?"

Troy stopped what he was doing and stared at his grandmother, "Grandma, you don't let anyone cut the roast beef."

Gabriella stopped, "If it's a problem I can do something else."

Troy looked at her, "Oh no it's not a problem, it's just she has never willingly let someone else cut the roast beef willingly before."

Mary looked at Troy, "Troy you are making something out of nothing, so stop." She turned to a confused looking Gabriella, "Come on dear, and let's cut the meat so we can all eat."

Troy just shook his head and got the plates. The rest of the dinner went well. The three just talked about random things and shared stories and a cake that Mary made earlier in the day. Gabriella had really good time and was happy that she had agreed to join Troy and his grandmother.

"I should probably head home. It's getting late, and I have been up since six this morning." Gabriella said standing up.

Mary got up and gave her a hug, "Well than you are free to stop by whenever you want to or are in need for a home cooked meal. Those take out dinners are not good for you."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you very much, Mary."

Troy got up as well, "I am going to head home as well, so I will walk you home Gabriella."

Gabriella looked at him, "You don't have to do that Troy. It's only one street over."

Mary smiled and looked at Gabriella, "Please let him. It will make me feel better knowing that my grandson made sure that you got home safely."

Troy ended up walking Gabriella home and waiting for her to enter before walking away. When Gabriella took her shoes and jacket off, she noticed that she had a message on her machine. She went over and pressed play while she got a beer out of her fridge, "Hello darling, it's your mother," Something in her mother's voice made her stop what she was doing. "I just wanted to call and let you know that I received a wedding invitation for you from Sean." Gabriella spit out the beer in her mouth, "I know you two get along but I also know that this might seem weird to you, so I wanted to check in and see how you feel about this. I figured you would be home already, I know you got out at six today. Call me back when you get home, I am going to be up with the twins."

Gabriella looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:32, so she grabbed her phone and dialed her mother's number and waited.

"Hello?" her mother answered.

"Hey mom it's Gabriella."

"Oh, hello honey, I am still not used to your new number."

"Yeah, I forget that I have a new house number too."

"Well, what were up to tonight? I thought you would have been home when I called."

"Yeah I would have been but I had dinner with that guy that I told you about and his grandmother."

"That is a little soon don't you think?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and sat down on her couch, "Mom it's just because she lives one street over and I don't know anyone here. We are just friends and neither one of us are looking for anything."

"I am not trying to discourage you from dating, Gabby. I am just saying that meeting someone's grandmother is a big step."

"Not when she lives in your neighborhood and is the only person that I now know besides my crazy landlord and his even crazier wife."

"Okay you're right. Now about this Sean thing, how do you feel about it?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean I knew he was dating that Brittany again, the one he dated before me, but I never thought that they were going to get married. When is the wedding?"

"Hold on one second," her mom replied. "It is in July. At St. Joe's."

"Wait, he is having is wedding in Wakefield? They're both from Quincy, why would they have their wedding in Wakefield?"

"I am not sure baby. I think I heard that they moved to Wakefield, but I am not sure."

Gabriella groaned, "Sean doesn't bother me but Brittany is a bitch."

"Gabriella Maria! Watch your language!"

Gabriella winced, "Sorry mom, but she is. I mean she made my life hell when me and Sean first started dating. What else does the invitation say?"

"It says that you can bring a plus one. Maybe you can see if that Troy can go with you."

Gabriella groaned, "Mom he is just a friend. And who knows what will happen when July comes around. He might have a girlfriend by then and I might have a boyfriend."

"Maybe he'll be your boyfriend."

"Okay you know what mom, this conversation is over. Enjoy watching the twins give them my love and a hug and kiss to them both. I love you and dad and I will talk to you later."

Her mother laughed, "Alright I love you too sweetie."

Gabriella hung up and dumped the rest of her beer in the sink. She headed towards her room hoping to sleep for the next eighteen hours. However she wasn't that lucky.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday was suppose to be Gabriella's day off. She was not suppose to be in the ER at seven in the morning. But here she was; helping Dr. Warner stabilize a patient that was involved in a horrific car accident only forty-five minutes ago. Sara was able to pick her up and they both got there in about fifteen minutes. The patients arrived three minutes ago and Gabriella only had ten seconds to overcome the feeling in her stomach when she the bone of the young woman sticking out of her shin.

"Dr. Montez!"

Gabriella looked up from the rag she was holding over an open wound on the young woman's arm to see Dr. Warner calling her name, "Yes Sir?"

"I need you to put more pressure on the wound and hold the rag for Dr. Foley on her stomach."

Gabriella did as she was she told. All of a sudden there was a constant beep that sent every doctor and nurse in the room into a beautiful dance around each other doing what they need to do to save this young woman's life. "Clear!"… "Clear!"… "Clear!"

Beep. Beep. Beep. A collective sigh of relief was heard. "We got her! Dr. Montez call up to the OR and let them know we are bringing her up!"

Gabriella did as she was told and watched as they wheeled the young woman up to, hopefully, save her life.

"That was insane."

Gabriella looked over at Sara and nodded her head, "Yeah it was. Now it's time to go help the other people."

Seven hours. That's how long it has been since the accident, yet Gabriella was still there taking care of the victims involved in the crash. Right now she was dealing with a seven years old girl who was unconscious.

"Dr. Montez she is stable. Ready for surgery," Nancy said while handing Gabriella the chart.

"Thank you Nurse White," she said while looking over the chart.

"I am going to call up to see if anyone can come down and bring her up."

Gabriella looked up, "I'll bring her. They are busy up there today, so I'll just save them the trouble."

Nancy smiled and allowed Gabriella to bring up the little girl. When Gabriella arrived at the OR she was met by Troy, "Dr. Bolton, you got called in today as well?"

He smiled a little, "Yeah. It's been a long day. What do we have here?" he asked while grabbing the chart that Gabriella was handing him.

"It's been a very long day. And she is seven years old, and needs surgery on her arm."

"Okay as she been unconscious all day?"

"No, she lost consciousness three hours ago. All of her vitals are stable."

"Okay thank you for bringing her up. I have had to go down like forty times in the last two hours."

Gabriella smiled, "It's no problem. Take care of her."

Troy smiled, "I will." He started to walk away but stopped, "Dr. Montez!"

She stopped and turned around, "Yes?"

"When you get off would you like to have dinner with me? You know just to relax from this crazy day?"

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah I could use a nice dinner after today. As long as you're paying."

Troy smiled, "Well me paying would make it a date."

"No, it would make you gentleman," she said while walking away with a smile on her face.

"So it's not a date. Just two friends having dinner," Troy said to her, watching her get on the elevator.

As the doors were closing he heard her say, "Exactly."

It was five o'clock when Gabriella was finally able to leave. She had told Sara that was going to take the subway earlier so when she went to leave the building she heard a voice call her name. "Gabriella!"

She turned and saw Troy in street clothes running up to her, "This is becoming a routine for us," she said to him when he reached her.

"What is?" he said confused.

"Me leaving, and you yelling and chasing me down," she said with a smile.

"Yeah well I didn't want you to get too far because my car is in the garage."

Gabriella looked confused and then remembered they were suppose to be having dinner together, "Oh, yeah, dinner. I forgot."

He looked at her, "Do you still want to go with me or no?"

"Oh yeah of course I could use a glass of wine. But I am in my scrubs."

He started towards the garage, "That's fine. We can stop by your apartment if you want to change. I was planning on going to a random sports bar and get some wings. You said it wasn't a date remember," He said with a smirk.

"Yes, I know what I said. We can just go straight there. This is my third set of scrubs today anyway so they're clean." She said as they entered the garage and headed towards his car.

"Yeah I had to change my scrubs a couple times as well." He stopped in front of a blue 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454.

Gabriella stopped in her tracks with her mouth hung open. "This is your car?"

Troy laughed a little, "Yeah I've had since high school. It was my grandfather's and I was the lucky grandchild to get it."

"How many cousins do you have?" she asked while getting in the passenger side.

"On my mom's side, fourteen. I am the only boy that was really interested in cars, so I got when I was sixteen. It was a piece of crap when I got it, but me and my grandpa worked on it until he passed away. Then me and my dad worked on it. And when I finally got enough money, I was able to buy new parts and get a new paint job. I love this car right here; it's my baby."

"Wait there are fourteen cousins? And five of them are your siblings?"

"Yeah," he answered as he pulled into a parking spot of a sports bar that want too far away from the hospital. "Family reunions are pretty crazy. My dad was an only child so I don't have any cousins from that side."

"I mean I have fourteen cousins plus me and my sisters." Gabriella said while getting out the car, "But that's both sides."

"That's still insane," Troy said while opening the door and letting Gabriella go in first.

"Hello, How are two this evening?" the hostess asked while checking out Troy.

"Tired, but we were wondering if you had two seats at the bar?" Troy said noticing her checking him out but choosing to ignore it.

"For you, anything," she said while showing them to the bar.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and whispered to Troy, "Really?"

Troy just chuckled and sat down at the bar looking at the menu.

"Can get you anything else sir?" the hostess said clearly flirting.

"Um, no I am all set." He then turned to Gabriella, "What about you babe, you need anything?"

"No I think I am all set, thank you though," Gabriella said trying not to laugh at the look on the girls face.

The hostess just walked away and Troy and Gabriella started laughing, until the bartender came up to Gabriella, "Hello, sweetheart. What can I get for you?"

"Oh um, me and my fiancé would like some water to start off. Thank you."

The bartender looked at Troy who was just smiling, "Fiancé? I am so sorry dude, I didn't see a ring."

"It's fine. She's a doctor and just got off so she isn't wearing her ring. No worries."

The bartender walked away to get them their water while Gabriella turned to Troy, "So the Bruins don't start for another two hours so why don't you tell me about your family. You said you have five siblings but that's it."

"Okay well the oldest is Jonathan he is 40. He is married to his lovely wife, Lisa. They have three kids. JJ, Izzy, and Henry. He and my other brother Scott co-own a furniture store. He lives in Salem, New Hampshire. Next is Scott, he is 37 years old. He is married to Nicole, and they have five children; Jiffy, Angie, Andy, Timmy, and Jackie,"

"They like that e sound ending don't they?" Gabriella said cutting him off.

Troy laughed, "Yeah, I guess they do. They are actually expecting their sixth child too."

Gabriella looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you serious?"

"Yes very, they live in Windham, New Hampshire. Then there is Bethany, she is 34 years old, and is married to Ethan. Their three children are Connor, Dylan, and Olli. She is pregnant as well. Actually Ethan works at Mass General as well. He is a Pediatric Oncologist."

"Wow, that's one thing I don't know if I would be able to do. Seeing all those kids fighting for their lives."

"Yeah, he loves it though. He looks at has seeing their strength helps him through his day."

Gabriella looked at him, "I can see that."

The bartender interrupted them, "Have you guys decided what you would like to get?"

Troy spoke first, "Um I'll have a Sam Adams."

Gabriella then turned towards the bartender, "I will have a glass of whatever the cheapest red wine you have. Troy do you want so wings to pick at?" she asked while turning towards Troy.

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Okay we'll have a serving of your chicken wings."

"Okay they are boneless, is that okay?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah that's fine," Troy said while leaning back.

"Okay, and do you want that Sam Adams in a bottle or a draft?"

"Draft is fine," Troy said while leaning back on the bar. He turned toward Gabriella after the bartender walked away, "Where was I?"

"Umm, Bethany."

"Oh yeah, they live in North Reading. And then we have Sophia, who is 31. Married to Luke with four kids of her own; Willie, Troy, Wyatt, and Pey."

Gabriella cut him off, "Pey?"

"Um, her name is Peyton but I call her Pey. Like Jiffy is really Jeffery and Jackie is really Jackson. Just little nicknames I have given them."

Gabriella chuckled a little, "Oh okay, because to be honest, when I heard you say Jiffy, I was thinking, 'Who would name their kid Jiffy.'"

Troy laughed, "No it's Jeffery. But Soph and Luke live down in Hingham. And I have already told you about Nicky. He is three."

"So how many nieces do you have?" Gabriella asked while eating some chicken.

"Nieces, uh, three; Izzy, Angie, and Pey," Troy said while taking a sip from his beer.

"And how old are they?"

"Izzy and Angie are both eleven. And Pey is two."

"What about your nephews?"

"JJ is fifteen. Jiffy is fourteen. Connor is eleven. Willie and Andy are nine. Henry is eight. Benny is seven. Dylan is six. Timmy is five. Wyatt is four. Jackie is two. And Olli is one."

Gabriella looked at him, "That's insane."

Troy looked at her "What about you? How many siblings do you have?"

"I only have three. Juliana who is 25, she is married to her husband Kevin and they only have little Gianna, who is two, but she is pregnant with her second child. She works in the family business if you will."

Troy finished off his beer before asking, "What is the family business?"

"My parents own and renovate hotels. Jules manages the one down town."

"Wait so your family is the Montez family that owns the La Vida hotel?"

"Yeah, my parents own like twenty or something like that. But they never forced us to be a part of the family business. I never really liked helping with it. But Jules and Kev in live in Wakefield as well. Actually Kevin even helps out with the restaurant in the hotel downtown. He even owns his own restaurant called Jules, after my sister. Next is Camilla who is 23. She just graduated college with a business and design degree. She helps with the renovating of buildings part of the business. She still lives at home with my parents and little brother Micah. Who is ten years old and is absolutely the 'oops baby'." Gabriella said with a small laugh.

Troy laughed, "Why do you say that?"

"My parents didn't want any more after having the three girls so close together and then thirteen years later my mom gets pregnant. I mean I love Micah; he just started the fifth grade and is so good at sports. His favorite is hockey. He would love to go to a Bruins game. But he also loves football, basketball, baseball, and lacrosse."

"Sounds like me when I was a kid. I played football, hockey, and lacrosse in high school. Even got a scholarship for hockey to UMass Lowell, BC, and BU. But I tore my ACL in the championship game for lacrosse, my senior year. To be honest I've been afraid to go out and play competitively since."

Gabriella looked up and saw that the hockey game was about to start, "I know what you mean. I tore my MCL in soccer my senior year and was scared to play for a while but I had already committed to UMass Lowell, so I had to get over it quickly."

"You played at UML?"

"Yeah, I was even the captain my senior year. I loved it in Lowell. I was looking for a job at Lowell General, but they weren't hiring."

"Well, hey, if you got a job there, then we would have never of meet. And we would have never been able to make that hostess feel uncomfortable about hitting on me."

Gabriella laughed, "True."

They ended up staying at the bar to watch the whole hockey game, which ended with a comeback win by the Bruins against the Penguins. As Troy and Gabriella were leaving the bar, Gabriella's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Gabby! Did you see that game! Please tell me you were watched the game!"

Gabriella pulled the phone away from her ear and laughed, "Yes Micah, I did watch it. It was pretty exciting." She got in the car and spoke before Micah could get carried away, "But can I call you tomorrow to talk about it?"

Micah stopped what he was going to say, "Why? You always have time to talk to me."

Gabriella frowned, "I know buddy it's just I am with a friend an…"

"Is it a boy?" Micah said cutting her off.

Gabriella looked over at Troy who was listening but paying attention to the road ahead of him. "He is a co-worker of mine."

"So it's a boy."

"Yes he is a boy."

Troy looked at her with a smirk whispering, "I am a man, not a boy."

Gabriella hit his arm before hearing Micah say, "You are on a date?"

"No I am not on a date. I just had dinner with a friend."

"Gabby, that's called a date."

Gabriella laughed, "No Micah. It's called having dinner with a friend."

"Did he pay?"

"What?"

"Did he pay? Did he pay for the food?" Micah said as if it was obvious what he was talking about.

Gabriella once again looked over at Troy, "Yes he did pay, bu…"

"So it was date. Remember when Cami when on her fist date with Eric, and she said it wasn't a date but you said because he paid for her made it a date."

Gabriella smiled _Of course he would remember me saying that_, "That was different."

"How?"

"Cami liked Eric,"

Troy cut her off this time, "You don't like me?"

Gabriella went to answer him when Micah said, "Yeah, you don't like him?"

Gabriella sighed, "Okay you know what? Micah I will talk to you tomorrow okay."

"I will not forget what we are talking about Gabby you know I won't."

Gabriella chuckled, "I know Micah, I know. Goodnight okay?"

"Goodnight Gabby, I love you."

Gabriella smiled, "I love you too Micah." She hung up and looked over at Troy who was waiting at a red light and was waiting for her answer to his previous question.

"So, you don't like me?"

"Troy, Micah is ten. He doesn't get that boys and girls can be friends with out 'liking' each other. I like you, okay, as a friend. He doesn't know that there is a difference. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Troy took a deep breath, "I like you too. As a friend"

Gabriella smiled, "I'm glad. I'm not really looking for a relationship anyways. I did that whole long-term relationship. I kind of want time for myself."

Troy smiled, "Yeah I know what you mean. I haven't been looking for a relationship for a while. I like being single." He said while pulling up in front of her apartment.

Gabriella unbuckled her seat belt, "Are you working tomorrow?"

Troy looked at her, "No, tomorrow is my day off. Not even on call tomorrow."

"Me either, do you want to maybe come in, watch a movie or something?" Gabriella said hoping that he would say yes.

"Why not. I like hanging with you." He answered turning the engine off.

Gabriella smiled, "I like hanging with you too. I just got _The Heat_ on DVD and I have been dying to see it." She got out of the car and headed towards her door.

Troy got out as well, "You haven't seen _The Heat_ yet?"

Gabriella went to answer him, when she heard a man say her name above her. Grimacing she looked up, "Mr. Jones, how are you tonight?"

"I am fine. If you could keep the noise down. I see you have a male friend here, so if you would keep the screaming to a minimum that would be great," he said rudely before going back into his house.

Gabriella stood there with her mouth open, not believing that Mr. Jones, a sixty-five year old man, just said that to her, where anyone could have heard him. She didn't move until she heard Troy laughing behind her. She turned and saw that Troy was walking up to her, "So you're a screamer?"

Gabriella punched him in the arm, "Shut up! That was not funny, that was rude."

Troy still laughed a little, "That was a little funny."

"No it was not," she said while entering her apartment.

"I say we wait like an hour and then we started moaning and yelling really loud," Troy said with a smile.

Gabriella looked at him and then said with sarcasm, "Yeah and then we can bang on the wall behind my bed."

Troy looked at her, "Are you serious?"

Gabriella turned away from him, "No I am kidding. We are not doing any of that."

Troy mumbled, "I think it would be funny."

Gabriella grabbed two beers from her fridge before putting the DVD in and sitting on the couch, "It's not happening."

Troy grabbed the beer she handed him and sat on the other side of couch, "Fine."

Gabriella looked over at him and saw him pouting; she just shook her head and started the DVD.

It was 12:30 by the time the movie ended and Gabriella looked over and noticed that Troy was asleep. _Should I wake him or let him sleep on my couch?_ She decided to ask, "Troy," she said softly nudging him gently. "Troy,"

"Mmm."

"Troy,"

"What?" Troy said waking up a little.

Gabriella decided that he wasn't awake enough, "Lay down on the couch, and I'll get you a pillow and a blanket."

"No, I can drive home," Troy said trying to wake up more.

"Troy you are exhausted, I am not letting you leave here. If something happened to you I would never forgive myself. Take your shoes off and lay down I'll be right back," She went and grabbed him one of her pillows and an extra blanket. When she went back to the living room Troy had taken his shoes off and rolled over facing the back of the couch. Gabriella lifted his head carefully and placed the pillow under it, and then put the blanket over him. She turned the lights off, brushed her teeth and went to sleep.

She was asleep maybe two hours before her cell phone went off, "Are you kidding me?" she grabbed her phone and saw that it was Camilla calling her. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gabby!"

Gabriella groaned, "What do you want Cami?"

"I was wondering if I could sleep on your couch." She said clearly drunk.

Gabriella sat up and went into the living room and saw Troy sleeping soundly. "There is already someone sleeping on my couch but you can share my bed with me."

"Oka… wait who is sleeping on your couch?"

"My friend Troy is," she knew that Cami wouldn't give up until she gave her an answer.

"You have a boyfriend! Wait why isn't he sleeping in your bed?"

"He is not my boyfriend he is a friend and we were watching a movie and he fell asleep. He lives in Melrose so he just stayed the night."

"Oh okay. Well I am outside and I don't have money for the cab."

"Camilla!"

"I am sorry!"

Gabriella went out and paid for the taxi and brought Cami in, trying to keep her quite. However Cami walked into the coffee table causing Troy to jump up, "What's wrong!"

Gabriella signed with annoyance, "Nothing Troy just go back to sleep."

"Oh my God! Gabby is fine. Why is he not sleeping in your bed, naked?"

Gabriella looked at her in shock, while Troy chuckled. "Camilla Anne! Get in my room, now!"

"What did I do?" she said like a little child.

"You are drunk and need to go to sleep before my landlord comes down here." She pushed her towards her room before turning towards Troy. "I am so sorry she woke you up."

Troy smiled, "That's fine. I am just going to back to sleep if that's okay. I mean I'll leave you want me to."

"No. Go back to sleep. It's still only like two in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight Gabriella," He laid back down.

"Good night Troy," she said while entering her room to see Cami sprawled out on her king size bed. "This is going to be a long night."

Gabriella woke up to the smell of coffee and an arm across her face. She pushed the arm away and heard her sister snoring. She got up and walked out to her living room and saw Troy sitting there watching SportsCenter. "What time is it?"

Troy looked up at her, "Um, eleven. There is coffee and bagels in on the counter. I didn't know what kind you got so I just got a jug of black with extra cream and sugar. And the bagels are plain, everything, and French toast."

Gabriella smiled and went into the kitchen, "You didn't have to do that. And like my coffee extra cream and extra sugar, sometimes with a splash of caramel, but that's only when I'm feeling adventurous." She grabbed the French toast bagel, made her coffee, and went and sat down on the couch.

Troy smiled, "It was no problem, and I just walked to the Dunkin Donuts down the street. My way to repay you for letting me crash her."

"Are you serious?" Gabriella said while facing him. "You paid for dinner last night, drove me home, and my lovely drunk sister woke you up. I should be repaying you."

Troy laughed, "No last night I was being a gentleman, remember."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "whatever."

They sat and watched whatever was on TV until they heard someone groan, then a thump, and then someone ran by them into the bathroom and started to throw up. "That would be my sister Camilla."

Troy just laughed until he heard, "I feel like deat… Who are you?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Of course you don't remember."

"No, I remember. I said that he should have been in your bed, naked."

"Camilla! Really?"

She just looked at Gabriella, "Well are you going to introduce us?"

Troy stood up, "I am Troy Bolton. I work with your sister at the hospital." He went and stuck his hand out for her to shake it.

Camilla grabbed it, "It is nice to meet you. And I apologize if what I said last night offended you any way."

Troy just laughed and sat back down, "It's fine. No worries."

Camilla turned, "Oh thank god! Coffee and bagels."

Gabriella got up to put her cup in the sink, "You can thank Troy for that." There was a knock on Gabriella's door as it opened and in ran Micah, followed by Gabriella's mother.

"Gabby! Why didn't you answer your phone when I called?"

Gabriella hugged her mom, "It's in my room I'm sorry buddy."

"It's oka… who are you?" he said when he noticed Troy.

"Micah Josiah! Be nice." Gabriella's mother scolded.

"I am Troy Bolton. I work with Gabriella at the hospital." He said standing to go and shake her mother's hand.

"You're the guy that she had a date with last night, aren't you?"

Troy smiled, "Well we had dinner together but it wasn't a date. We're just friends."

"Why are you here today? Did you have a sleep over?"

"Micah! You don't have to answer that dear," Lupita said.

"I did sleep over but I slept on the couch after we watched a movie."

Micah rolled his eyes, "Of course you slept on the couch, where else would you sleep?"

The three girls in the room all widened their eyes while Troy just smiled, "Well I could have slept on the floor."

Micah shrugged his shoulder, "I guess. Do you want to play me on Gabby's PS3?"

Gabriella stepped forward, "Micah, I am sure Troy as other stuff he needs to do."

Troy sat down next Micah and grabbed the other controller, "It's fine I have nothing to do." He looked at Micah, "What game we playing?"

"NHL 13. I am the Bruins."

Troy smiled, "Okay then I'll be the Dallas Stars."

Micah laughed, "They're horrible."

Troy laughed a little, "It isn't the team that matters; it's the person controlling them that does."

The three women just smiled and sat at Gabriella's kitchen table and talked. It was about one o'clock when Micah and Troy finished their third game with a, "and that's a shootout win by me."

"Micah, don't be a poor sport."

Micah turned to him mom, "Oh come on mom, you heard all the smack talk he's been saying the whole time. I beat him two out of three." He turned to a Troy who was shaking his head in defeat, "Remember, It isn't the team that matters; it's the person controlling them that does."

Troy grabbed him and started to tickle him, "Oh you think your funny, do you? Using my own words against me."

Micah was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, "Stop! I am sorry!"

Troy stopped and sat him down next to him. "Don't worry I'll beat you next time."

Lupita stood up from the table, where the three girls were watching the two boys, "What do you guys say we order some lunch and put the Patriots on?"

Micah turned the game on, "Okay as long as I get to sit next Troy." He turned towards Troy, "You're going to stay for the game right?"

Troy smiled, "Of course I just have to call my mom and let her know that I won't be able to make the game at her house."

Gabriella sat down the other side of Micah, "Troy you don't have to stay if you don't want to. You've been great so far."

Troy smiled at her "No it's fine. I have had fun."

They ordered lunch and watch the Patriots beat the Browns. It was about six o'clock when Troy had to leave, Gabriella walked him out. "You know you didn't need to pay for lunch as well. My mom is more than capable of paying."

Troy smiled and opened his car door, "I was just being a gentleman."

Gabriella smiled, "Okay you need to stop with that, alright."

Troy just laughed; "I will see you tomorrow, Dr. Montez" he got in the car and turned it on.

Gabriella laughed, "See you tomorrow, Dr. Bolton." She walked back into her apartment and saw her mom and sister smiling at her. "Don't even start. He is just my friend, and we both already said that we aren't looking for anything."

"It doesn't mean we can't like him," Lupita said sitting down.

"Yeah, or think that he should have been in your bed last night, naked," Cami said smiling as well.

"Camilla!" both Gabriella and Lupita said.

"Why would he want to be in your bed naked?" Micah asked confused from the couch.

Gabriella blushed, "He doesn't want that, Camilla was just teasing."

Camilla whispered, "Oh I bet he wished he was in your bed naked."

Gabriella looked at her, "Mom!"

Lupita stood up, "Okay that is enough Camilla Anne. Let's go Micah it's time to go." She turned towards an emabrrased Gabriella, "I will talk to you tomorrow okay?"

Gabriella hugged her, "Yeah, love you. Bye Camilla."

"Bye ," she said with a smile.

Gabriella hit her in her arm, "Shut up!"

"Bye Gabby," Micah said giving her a hug. "And just so you know, last night, I didn't like Troy because he took you on a date, but I like him now because he played NHL13 with me and I beat him. And he makes you smile."

Gabriella smiled, "I was smiling because you finally came and visited me."

Micah smiled, "I love you Gabby."

"Love you too Micah."

The three of them left and Gabriella cleaned everything up before going to her room to sleep until she had to wake up for work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I just wanted to take the time and answer a question that was asked in a review. This FanFic has nothing to do with **_**Grey's Anatomy. **_**The only episode I have ever seen was the one with Demi Lovato in it. So if there are any similarities it is totally a coincidence. This chapter isn't going to be very long because I have to study for my finals but I didn't want to not update for you guys. I really appreciate all the support and I love reading your reviews.**

It's now November, meaning that Gabriella has been working at Mass General for over a month.She has gotten into her routine of working six days a week, five in the hospital, one on-call. She has only been called in once on a Saturday, which she wasn't upset about. Sunday's are the only day she doesn't have to worry about the hospital; except for this week. Today is Friday around five o'clock, and she was finishing up her rounds for when she gets off at six. Tomorrow is November 2, and is suppose to be her on-call day but it is her grandfather eightieth birthday. So instead she will be on call on Sunday, she isn't sure how she feels about it.

She turned the corner and headed towards the nurse's station to get the last two charts she had to look over, when she saw a doctor from behind that she didn't recognize. _He's got a nice ass._ He was talking Nancy, waving his arms around, and Nancy was smiling.

"Excuse me," Gabriella said when she reached the station. "Nancy do you have my two charts that Dr. Warner left for me?"

"Of course I do dear,"

"Hey Gabriella."

Gabriella looked at the doctor, "Troy! You got your hair cut."

He laughed, "Yeah I just got back. I don't have any time so I had to get it during my lunch break."

"You look so different with a high and tight."

He chuckled, "Thank you, I think."

"No you look good. It's just different from the longer hair. I would have thought you would have waited till after winter to cut it. Your head is going to be cold now," she said has she grabbed the two charts that Nancy handed her, "Thank you."

"I was going to wait, but you know Dr. DeSantis, said that it was inappropriate for a surgeon to have such long hair," he said leaning against the counter.

"Are you serious?" he just nodded, "It wasn't even that long. I could see if it was shoulder length but it barely covered your ears." She looked at the first chart reading over it and then looking at the second one.

"Yeah, I mean my hair doesn't really mean a lot to me, you know. Some guys care what their hair looks like but I don't really care. I'm kinda happy that I cut it."

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah now you don't have to wash it."

Troy laughed, "Exactly. Now it's only five minute showers."

Gabriella just laughed and shook her head.

"Hey what are you doing this weekend?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked up at him, "I have my grandfather's eightieth birthday party tomorrow in North Chelmsford. Why what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. Go to the movies maybe even dinner."

Gabriella hesitated, "Maybe at night. I mean my grandparents are getting old so that these parties barely go past four now-a-days."

Troy smiled, "What if I have a date tomorrow night and I just wanted to hang during the day."

Gabriella just stared at him, "Troy you aren't the type of the person to hang out with one girl during the day and then go out on a date the same night."

"I could be changing."

Gabriella just turned and grabbed her charts, "I doubt it."

Troy just laughed and shook his head, "Okay you got me. I don't have a date tomorrow night, unless we call us going out a date."

Gabriella stopped walking and turned to him, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Troy smiled, "Can't two friends have a date night without it meaning anything?"

"I suppose."

"And it will give a reason to leave early if you want to tomorrow."

Gabriella laughed and headed to room four, "Yeah right. Me telling my family that I have a date will cause them to keep me there longer asking all sorts of questions, 'who is he?' 'where did you meet him?' 'is he handsome?'"

Troy laughed, "Alright so don't tell them you have a date."

"I have to finish these last two patients, I get off at six, can you drive me home? I don't feel like taking the bus and train today?"

Troy smiled, "Yeah I drove today so I could get my hair cut, so that's no problem. I am not doing anything until I get off anyways."

Gabriella smiled, "Ah stand by, how awful."

Troy laughed and walked away.

As Gabriella was walking out of the locker room with her jacket on when she ran into Dr. Warner, "Dr. Montez what are you doing tonight?" He said it in a way that made Gabriella's skin crawl.

"Nothing, Dr. Bolton is driving me home and then I am staying in because I have to go to North Chelmsford tomorrow."

The smile that was on Dr. Warner's dropped, "You're dating Bolton?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, but before she could say anything she felt an arm go around her shoulder, "No she is not dating me, and we are just friends." He turned to Gabriella, "Are you ready to go? I was thinking we could get some wings for dinner and catch the Bruin's game."

Once again before Gabriella was able to speak Dr. Warner cut her off, "That's called a date Bolton, which implies that you two are dating."

Troy took a deep breath this time, "No Warner, it's called two friends getting dinner together. Besides even if I wasn't driving her home she wouldn't want to go on a date with you anyways. Because we all know that you try to do anything to get into girls pants right Danny Boy."

Gabriella gasped and pulled Troy away, "Okay, I think it's time to go Troy before you do or say something that could get you in trouble,"

"Yeah that's right walk away Bolton,"

Gabriella whipped her head around, "I would go home Dr. Warner. Now."

Dr. Warner's smirk fell from his face and he turned and walked away. Gabriella turned to Troy, "What the hell was that?"

Troy just took a deep breath and continued to walk out of the hospital.

"Troy," she caught up with him and grabbed his arm making him stop walking, "do not walk away from me when I am talking to you." He stopped but wouldn't look at him. "Troy you cannot let him get to you like that. Every single person in this…"

"Gabriella…"

"… hospital knows what kind of person Daniel Warner is. And we all know that he hates you because every single girl that works here falls to your…"

"Gabriella…"

"…feet and you don't even realize it. Warner wishes that he was able to affect girls the way you do. You don't even have to try. You just walk into a…"

"Gabriella!..."

"… room and every woman stops what she is doing and just stares at you, he walks into a room and every _person_ runs for the door. You have this kind of spell that you cast on women th…" before she knew what was happening Troy's lips were on hers. And has fast as they were there, they were gone.

"Are you done?" She just nodded her head not knowing what to say. "Good. Now can we go get some wings? I am starving." With that he walked away towards the garage to get his car.

Gabriella snapped out of her trance, "Wait, you're just going to kiss me like that and walk away?"

Troy kept walking but turned his head towards her as she caught up to him, "I didn't know what else to do to make you stop talking. You were ignoring me calling your name, so I figured that I would just shut you up by kissing you."

Gabriella didn't know what to say as they got to his car and got in.

"Look if I crossed a line, I am sorry. I don't want to say it didn't mean anything because I have been wondering what it would be like to kiss you for a couple of weeks, you know to see what you would do, and I don't want to say doesn't mean anything because I do like you. And to be honest I don't really know if it's just as a friend or more. I mean like hanging out with, more than have any other girl, ever. You're easy to talk to and you're beautiful."

Gabriella just sat there listening to everything that Troy was saying, not knowing what to say so she thought of the one thing that has been her mind a lot for some reason, "Will you be my plus one to my ex-boyfriends wedding in July?"

Troy who was worried about how she would take his confession was now the one sitting there shocked and confused, "Wait, I just told you that I have been thinking about kissing you for a while now and you ask me to go to your ex-boyfriends wedding?"

Gabriella looked at, "I didn't know what to say, honestly, so I just said the first thing that popped into my head."

Troy just looked at him and chuckled, "I would love to be your plus one to your ex-boyfriends wedding in July. But I do have to ask, why were you invited?"

Gabriella just sighed and slouched into her seat, "Me and Sean realized that we were in a relationship just because we didn't know how to end it. I mean he is still my friend it's just weird, this Brittany girl that he is marrying, he dated her before we started dating, like five years before us, and we dated for three years, and then like three weeks after we break up he is dating her again and moving in with her. He use to complain about her whenever we would run into her on campus, I mean it was annoying and she hated me so I didn't say anything. She was so mean to me but he never said anything to her about it, he just complained about her."

Troy just sat there and listened to her. He didn't move to start the car or even to make her think that he wanted to.

"Whenever I think about it, I wonder if maybe he cheated on me with her. I mean the day I realized the day had no feelings for when we were at a frat and he was dancing and this girl went up to him, it wasn't like they were grinding, just two friends dancing, but I had realized that even if he was grinding with her I didn't care." She turned to him, "Believe it or not the thought of 'get it Sean' went through my head, and then I remembered that he was my boyfriend." She just laughed and looked at Troy. "I don't want to go to his wedding, but I don't want him to think I am not going because I am jealous or because I am lonely, I just don't want to go because I hate the type of person that Brittany is. I mean he could do so much better than her. She is a bitch and so materialistic, it makes me sick. Sean was such a good boyfriend at the beginning of our relationship. And then he just became a really good friend that I slept with, and then towards the end we even stopped sleeping together. I mean we stopped havin…"

"I know what you mean, no need to elaborate on that one," Troy laughed.

Gabriella smiled, "I am sorry, you probably don't want to hear about my ex-boyfriend. You just told me that you liked me and here I am blabbering about my ex-boyfriend."

Troy just smiled, "I asked didn't I."

"I guess. Do you think we could go grab some wings, I'm pretty hungry too."

Troy just nodded and started the car pulling out of his parking spot, "So I know this probably going to make things awkward but have thought about how to really respond to my confession?" he looked over at her waiting for the light to turn green.

Gabriella just thought for a second. "I haven't even thought about dating since me and Sean broke up three years ago. I am not going to lie, I am attracted to you. I mean even blind women are attracted to you. It has been six years since I have to go through this awkward phase with a guy."

Troy pulled into the parking lot of their number one go to spot for wings, "Gabby, we don't have to change anything. We can keep doing us."

Gabriella got out and looked at him, "What is 'us'?"

Troy got out and walked to her side of the car, "Friends, that go out to dinner after work and hang out on the weekends."

Gabriella stopped and Troy looked at her confused, "Troy," Gabriella looked at him, "We are dating."

He laughed continued walking into the bar, "No we aren't"

Gabriella followed him and sat next to him at the bar, "No think about it. We have dinner together almost every night after work. When you drive to work, you drive me home. We spend almost every Saturday and Sunday together. We go to church together."

Troy turned to her, "If we were dating than I would have kissed you long ago."

"Troy I am not kidding,"

"Hey guys what can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Hey, I'll have a Sam Adams, draft, and she will have your house red wine and class of water. And we will have two orders of wings, one hot and one mild with hot sauce on the side, both with extra ranch please."

"Sounds good," and with that he walked away to put their orders in.

Gabriella just stared at Troy, "What? All I did was order."

"Exactly! You know my order. You know what kind of wine I get and that I get a glass of water as well, and that I like my hot sauce on the side with extra ranch." She leaned back in her chair, "We're dating."

Troy just laughed not knowing what to say, "thirty minutes ago you couldn't even speak because I kissed you, now you're a hundred percent sure that we are dating?"

"It makes sense, just think about it."

"Alright let's say that we are dating, what does that mean?"

Gabriella just looked at him, "I don't know, I haven't just dated someone in six years."

The bartender brought them their drinks as Troy said, "Well can we continue to just date? I mean I like dating you than, if that's what we're doing."

Gabriella smiled, "I don't see why not. I mean as long as we keep if professional at work."

"Of course, I mean I would like Dr. Warner to not know."

Gabriella looked at him weird, "Why?"

"Because he likes you, and I know what he's capable of. And that is to make your life a living hell. I don't want that for just because we realized that we are dating not just friends."

"Alright we will just keep doing what we do," she smiled at him and took a sip of her red wine.

They had a good night sitting there and watching the Bruins. Just talking like they always do, getting to each other more every time they were together.

When Troy dropped Gabriella off he decided to get out and walk her to her door. "Have fun tomorrow and call me when you are leaving and come to my house, it's closer than yours."

"Okay I will."

Now was time for the awkward moment they both knew was going happen, "I am going to kiss you now, for real this time, not just to shut you up okay?"

Gabriella smiled, "You know you don't have to ask now."

"Good." Troy grabbed her face softly and kissed her gently. Gabriella placed her hands on his waist and kissed him back, when she heard the same damn voice that has been driving her crazy as of late. She slowly pulled back and took a deep breath.

"Hey Mr. Jones," she said without looking up at him, "what can I do for you tonight?"

"I need your rent money."

"Oh yeah, I meant to leave the envelope in your mailbox give me one second and I'll grab it for you." She grabbed Troy's arm and entered her apartment. "Just give me one second." She grabbed the envelope on her kitchen table and ran it up to Mr. Jones. She came back and closed the door, "So do you want to watch a movie?"

Troy sat down on the couch, "Of course."

Gabriella sat down next to him and put on a movie. It was about twenty minutes into the movie when Gabriella turned and kissed Troy. They started making out when Gabriella's phone rang, "You're kidding me." She grabbed her phone and looked at who was calling her, "What Cami,"

"Let me in and pay for my Taxi,"

"Camilla, you cannot keep doing this," she sat up and went and grabbed her wallet.

"Last time,"

"You said that the last four Friday nights." She hung up and went to let Cami in.

Camilla walked in and saw Troy, "You're here again."

Troy just smiled and stood up, "Hello Camilla."

"Gabby,"

"What Cami,"

"Can I borrow some of your clothes tomorrow?"

"Fine I don't care, just go lay down on the couch and go to sleep."

She did as she was told as Troy walked towards Gabriella, "I think I should go."

"I don't want you to."

Troy smiled, "Okay, than what do you want?"

"I want to go to my room and finish the movie."

"Are two going to have sex?"

Gabriella glared at her sister, "Shut up Camilla, go to sleep." She grabbed Troy's hand and brought him into her room closing the door. Troy put his jacket on her chair by her desk before grabbing her face and kissing her passionately and leading her towards the bed. They made out for awhile before Troy made the move to take Gabriella's shirt off. She lifted her arms allowing him to take it off. Soon they were down to their underwear. Gabriella pulled Troy's boxers down and wrapped her hands around his penis making his gasp. He then pulled her thong down and ran his hands back up her thigh slowly.

"Troy," Gabriella gasped has his fingers found her core.

He entered a finger hearing her moan. He continued to pump his finger in out before entering a second. He moved his kisses down her neck before kissing around her breast.

"Troy," Gabriella moaned.

He continued to kiss her until he felt her clinch around his fingers, "Troy," she moaned as she had her first real orgasm in almost four years.

Troy pulled his fingers back and watched her as she came down from her high, "You're beautiful."

"That was amazing," she pulled him down and kissed him hard. They continued to kiss until Troy pulled back and leaned over and grabbed his pants looking for his wallet.

"Damn it," before Troy could do anything else Gabriella leaned over to her bedside table and grabbed a condom from the draw. She kissed him again has he put the condom on and slowly entered her. They both moaned and stopped.

"Move please Troy," Gabriella gasped.

Ten minutes later they both reached their limit and the best orgasms they have had in years. Troy rolled off Gabriella and took the condom off and got up and threw it away in the trash can. When he got back and pulled the blankets over them before wrapping his arms around the sleeping Gabriella from behind, and falling into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7 part one

Gabriella woke up to her alarm the next morning and rolled over to turn it off only to collide with a warm body. She shot her eyes open and looked over at Troy's sleeping naked body; _oh my God… we really did sleep together… This wasn't suppose to happen… Now what? He is going to think that I am slut…_ Gabriella heard movement out in the living room _Shit Camilla is going to think I'm a slut as well… this day is just going to be amazing… _She got up and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt from her closet and went out to the living room.

"Hey Gabby, can I borrow a pair of jeans and a sweater?" Camilla asked from the kitchen area.

"Yeah sure I don't care. Do you need to shower?"

"Yeah I was just going to finish my coffee and jump in."

Gabby grabbed a cup and poured some coffee, "Okay if you jump in I'll grab you the clothes and bring them to you."

Camilla just smiled, "Why you don't want me to see the naked man sleeping in your bed?"

Gabriella stopped what she was doing, "What?"

Camilla laughed, "Oh come on Gabby, and I have been up for like an hour. I went in there earlier to wake you up because I was bored, and imagine my surprise when I found my beautiful big sister in bed, naked, with an extremely handsome, also naked, man."

"I can explain,"

"Gabriella you are twenty-six years old, you don't need to explain anything. All I want to know is how was it?" Camilla had the biggest smile on her face. "I mean a man that looks like that has to be good in bed."

Gabriella just sat down on the stool that was near her, "I feel like I should explain what happened yesterday. And before you say I don't have to, I know, but I want to. Me and Troy kind of realized that we have basically been dating for the last month. He kissed me to shut me up and basically from there we realized, like I said, that we have been dating. We went to a bar to watch the Bruins and when he dropped me off we kissed again. Then we decided to come in and watch a movie. We started kissing again, you called me, I got you in here and made you go to sleep on the couch, and then we went into my room and one thing lead to another and before I knew it we were having sex. I didn't intend to sleep with him but it happened."

Camilla was still smiling, "Well, how was it?"

Gabriella hesitated and sighed, "It was kind of awkward, but I think that's because it's been awhile since I have had sex."

The smile on Camilla's face got bigger, "How long?"

Gabriella looked up at her, "How long since when?"

"Since you last had sex?"

Gabriella awkwardly sat up a little bit straighter, "Oh, well, um, it's been since me and Sean broke up,"

"Three years! It has been three years since you last had sex!"

Gabriella looked over at the bedroom door, "Will you shut up, you're going to wake him up. And yes it has been three years since I had sex." She got up and walked over towards the bathroom, "It has been three years and now he is going to think that I am slut, because we just realized that we were basically dating, not actually dating, just basically dating, and I sleep with him!"

"I don't think you're a slut,"

Gabriella's eyes went wide and she slowly turned around to see Troy leaning up against the door frame to her bedroom with just his jeans on, "How long have you been there?"

Troy smiled, "Long enough to hear that you think I think you're a slut, which I don't, at all. But can I talk to you in the bedroom for a minute?"

Gabriella nodded and then turned to Camilla, "Go and jump into the shower I'll bring in the clothes you asked for." She turned and walked into the bedroom, not waiting for a response. But she did hear her sister.

"Hello Troy,"

"Hi Camilla,"

"Camilla, get in the shower now! Troy, you are the one who said you wanted to talk,"

Troy, still smiling, entered the bedroom and closed the door, "Are you alright?"

Gabriella started pacing around the room, "What? Yeah I am fine."

Troy sat down on the bed and just watched her for a minute, "If you were fine I don't think that you would be pacing. Are you okay with what happened last night?" he asked with concern.

Gabriella stopped and looked at him, "Look, Troy, I may think that it might have happened to soon, but I don't regret it. I mean I am not the kind of girl who just sleeps with random guys,"

"I never said you were,"

"I know, I just want you to know that I don't regret it. I might want to wait a little bit longer for it to happen again, but I don't regret it."

Troy stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her hands, "Gabriella, I never once thought that you were a slut, or anything close to it. And has cliché as it sounds, we will go as fast or as slow as you want. I really do like you, and I know I haven't told you the story about me and my ex, but just know that you are the first girl that I have even thought about dating since her. And I will tell you the story, but I don't think right after us having sex for the first time is the best time," he said with a smile.

Gabriella smile, "I like that. And I hate to do this, because it sounds horrible, but I have to get ready for the party today."

Troy laughed, "It's okay, I have to go home and do paperwork, so it's not like your kicking me out, besides we have a date tonight, so I will see you then."

Gabriella laughed, "alright. I will see you tonight." She walked him out to his car and gave him a little kiss on the lips.

"Call me when you are leaving, and I'll tell you how to get to my apartment."

"Okay. Drive safe."

"I will, have fun!" he said while getting into his car.

"I'll try," she said while walking away.

**Hey guys this is going to be part one of chapter seven. The second part will be up tomorrow. Today is my 21****st**** birthday so I am going out tonight, but I promise the second half will be up tomorrow, and will be the party and their date. Thank you for all the support and someone asked who Dr. Warner looks like, and I picture Brant Daugherty from Pretty Little Liars.**


	8. Chapter 7 part two

"Come on Gabriella! Tell me!" Camilla whined as they were driving on the highway on the way to their grandfather's eightieth birthday party.

"No, Camilla. I am not going to talk about Troy's penis with you!" She said while glancing over at her before looking straight again.

"Why not? I mean you told me that it was awkward, and you said, after he left, that you are positive that when you guys do it again that it's going to be amazing, but you won't tell me how big his package is? This unbelievable, you suck."

Gabriella took a deep breath, before switching lanes, "Camilla, look, we are about to be around family that doesn't even know that I have been seeing someone, kinda, please don't keep asking me about his package."

"So you aren't even going to tell mom that you and Troy are dating now?" Camilla asked while looking at Gabriella.

"Well considering that he is going to Sean's wedding as my plus one…"

"Yes! Oh my God! That is so exciting!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "And considering that we are sort of dating now, I will tell mom about him, probably today. But I hate the way that Auntie Roberta acts around me when Jasmine and Jose are there; like I'm never going to find another guy after Sean."

Camilla smiled, "Yeah but you did. And he is a doctor, a hot doctor. Who Micah loves, it takes a really good guy for Micah to like them, and I mean he didn't even like Sean."

"Yeah well Sean never took the time to sit and play with him," Gabriella said while getting off the highway.

"Exactly, Troy barely knew his name and he was willing sit there and play NHL with him. I mean I love Micah, but he can be annoying when playing that game. And he talks so much smack that I hate playing with him, but Troy was willing to give it right back."

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah, he is pretty great with kids."

"What is he a pediatrician?"

"No, he is a surgeon, who focuses on children surgeries."

Camilla smirked, "That means he is good with his hands."

"Camilla," Gabriella said with a low voice. "Please, for the love of God, don't mention that when I am talking to mom about this." She said while looking over at her and taking the turn onto their grandparents street.

"Okay, as long as you promise that me and Eric can go on a double date with you and Troy?"

Gabriella pulled up outside of the house and turned to car off, "Okay I promise that we can go on a double date, at some time."

Camilla smiled and got out of the car, "Thank you."

They both got out of the car and walked around back to see both their mom's and dad's side of the family hanging out and having a good time.

"Gabby!"

Gabriella turned and saw Micah running over to her, "Hey Micah."

"Is Troy here? Did you bring him with you?"

Gabriella smiled, "No, he had to work, sorry buddy."

"It's fine," he turned and walked away.

Gabriella looked over at Camilla, "Well it's nice to know that my brother was more looking forward to seeing Troy than me."

Camilla laughed, "let's go over say hi to mom and Jules."

They walked over the porch and said hello to everyone that was sitting there. Gabriella walked over to Juliana who was holding Gianna, "Give me my baby." She picked up Gianna and started tickling her, "Hello baby girl. Are happy to see Auntie Gabby?"

"Gabriella, go in the kitchen say hello to your grandparents," her mom said from her seat.

"Alright, come on Gianna, let's go say hi to your Bisabuelito and Bisabuelita." She walked into the kitchen and saw all four of her grandparents standing there talking. "Mira Gianna, es Bisabuelito, Bisabuelita, Bisabuela, y Bisabuelo." She turned to her grandparents, "¿Hola mis abuelos, como estan?" she went over and kissed them all on their cheeks.

Her mother's mother, her abuela, smiled, "Gabriella, es bueno ver que mi nieta y mi bisnieta, Gianna."

Gabriella smiled, "Abuelito, feliz cumpleaños."

"Gracias mi nieta. ¿Cómo es su trabajo?"

Gabriella smiled at her father's dad, "Es muy bueno. Me encanta. Ayudar a la gente es algo que siempre quise hacer."

"¿Gabriella?"

Gabriella turned to her father's mother, "¿Si abueilta?"

"¿Tienes un novio todavía?"

Gabriella smiled, "Bueno, he estado viendo a un chico por alrededor de un mes. Él no es mi novio, pero estamos saliendo."

Her abuelita looked confused, "Si los dos están saliendo ¿no significa eso que él es su novio?

"No abuelita, no es oficial, así que no vamos a salir, justo saliendo."

"¿Eso significa que usted puede ver a otras personas?" her abuelo asked.

"Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero yo no estaría feliz si él estaba viendo a alguien más y yo no quiero ver a nadie más." Gabriella said while readjusting Gianna on her hip.

"Así que ustedes dos son novios." Her abuela said.

"No, no me ha pedido que sea su novia todavía. Es como cuando la gente utiliza para pedir que 'vaya constantemente'. Estamos ante la parte constante de ir."

"Lo siento mi nieta pero no tenía de que todo va algo constante en México, Elizabeth hizo que tienen esas cosas en Colombia?" her abuela asked her abuelita.

Her abuelita laughed, "No acabamos de fecha y luego se casó y tuvo hijos."

"¿Eso significa que usted va a ser tener hijos pronto Gabriella?" her abuelo asked her with a smile.

"No, abuelo, yo no planea tener hijos en cualquier momento pronto. Vamos a tener nuestra primera cita de esta noche." Gabriella said with a said with a smile.

"¿Fecha de la primera? Pensé que habías dicho que has estado saliendo durante aproximadamente un mes." Her abuelito said confused.

"Sí, pero, su confuso, que no realmente a averiguarlo hasta anoche." Gabriella said while grabbing a water from the fridge.

"Sí tienes razón, es confuso," her abuela said picking up a carrot and eating it.

"Los niños en estos días." Her abuelo said while standing up.

"Salgamos antes de que todos vengan a buscarnos." Her abuelita said while walking out side.

Gabriella got up and walked out with her grandparents and walked over to sit with her mother and sisters. She sat down and let Gianna play with the bracelet she had on. "Gabriella, Camilla told me that you have a date to Sean's wedding." Her mother asked while taking a sip from her water.

Gabriella looked over at Camilla who had a smirk on her face, "Oh she did, did she?"

Camilla smirked even more, "Yes I did."

"However she won't tell me who it is." Her mother said looking between the two of them.

"It's Troy."

"What's Troy?"

"My plus one to Sean's wedding is Troy." Gabriella said while playing with Gianna.

"That's nice. You two have gotten closer lately." Her mother said with a smile on her face.

Camilla snorted, "A lot closer lately."

"Camilla!" Gabriella glared at her.

"Okay, first I want to know who Troy is," Gabriella's other sister Juliana said.

"Troy is Gabriella's friend from the hospital," her mom answered her second oldest.

"Oh he is more than just Gabriella's friend," Camilla said while smirking at Gabriella.

"Camilla," Gabriella said glaring harder.

"Okay enough of this going back and forth. Gabriella tell us what she is taking about." Her mother said.

Gabriella sighed, "Okay the short story is that last night me and Troy realized that we have been basically dating for about a month. I mean we would go out almost four times a week to dinner and he would drive me home when he had his car, and when he didn't we would take the subway together and nine out of ten times he would walk me to my apartment and then go to his grandmothers. And last night I was ranting about why another doctor doesn't like him and his jealous of him and he was trying to get me to shut up and it wasn't working so he kissed me. And then we went to dinner, watch the Bruins, and went back to my apartment to watch a movie."

Camilla smirked, "Tell them what happened next."

Gabriella glared at her, "You called me drunk to pay for your taxi, because you were afraid to go home to mom."

The smirk on Camilla's face quickly went away, "What about after that."

Juliana was smiling the whole time loving watching her sisters go back and forth, "Yeah Gabby what happen after that?"

Gabriella looked at Juliana, "we went into my room."

"And then what,"

"Camilla weren't you the person that told me just this morning that I didn't have to explain myself to anyone?"

"Yes I was, but it's still funny seeing you squirm sitting over there afraid to tell mom that you slept with Troy last night."

"Camilla!" she looked at her mom and other sister, who sat there with wide eyes. "Look what happens between me and Troy is exactly that, between me and Troy. If I choose to sleep with him than that is my choice, and mine alone. We are going on a date tonight and to answer all the questions in your minds, no I will not be sleeping with him tonight."

"Gabriella, I am not judging you on anything. I am happy that you have found someone that is even making you think about dating again. I like Troy, he is a responsible man who has a very good job and has been very pleasant to talk to, the few times we have met." Her mother then turned to Camilla, who was looking everywhere but at her mother. "Now you, young lady, you said that you had to work on a school project last night. Is you going to the bar getting drunk part of that project?"

Camilla started to squirm, "well you see, we had finished the project and decided to celebrate."

Gabriella smiled while watching Camilla was squirming now. Her phone vibrated and she grabbed it from her pocket and read the text, _Hey, just checking in and seeing how the party is going_ she smiled and replied _oh you know being integrated by my mom and sisters about us… _

_Let me guess, Camilla told them_

_Exactly lol… how's the paper work going_ Gianna grabbed her phone giggling, "Um excuse me missy that is my phone." Gabriella said smiling while grabbing the phone from Gianna.

"Dada!" Gianna said causing all four women to turn and see Juliana's husband Kevin walking up the stairs.

"Hey pretty girl," he said picking up Gianna from Gabriella's lap. "Hello ladies," he leaned down and kissed Juliana quickly, "I was sent up to tell you all that they are placing the food out for everyone."

As Gabriella stood up her phone vibrated again _the paper work is going just like paper work always go_

_That bad_

_Horrible… the only thing getting me through it, is knowing that I get to see you tonight_

Gabriella smiled at her phone before walking up to the table and gathered food. She returned to her table and took her phone out again _Alright sweet talker… we are eating now so it won't be much longer before I leave so I will text you then_

Gabriella put her phone away and enjoyed the next couple of hours with her family. She loved spending time with them. Going back and forth between Spanish and English faster than people could imagine, telling stories about each other from years ago, and listening to her grandparents tell stories from when they were kids and about her aunts and uncles. She was very lucky that both sets of grandparents got along. When her parents met and started dating her grandmothers, started hanging out and going bingo together. Now it was about 4:30 and she was getting ready to leave.

"Okay Mom I am going to get going." She got up and hugged her mom.

"Okay just say goodbye to your abuelos."

"Okay," Gabriella went around the backyard saying goodbye to her family. She got in her car and called Troy.

"Dominos, how can I help you?"

Gabriella just smiled, "Yes I would like a large pizza with cut the shit on that."

She heard Troy laugh on the other side, "I'm sorry we are fresh out of shit."

"Oh damn then I guess won't come by anymore."

"Oh wait look at that we just got some in."

"Oh than I guess I could stop by but now that I think of it I don't know where you are."

"Oh that's easy; we are located at 264 Upham Street, Melrose, Massachusetts."

Gabriella laughed a little, "Okay well I will be there in about forty-five minutes."

"Your cut the shit pizza will be ready when you get here."

"Okay Troy. I'll see you then."

Gabriella hung up and drove to Troy's apartment. When she got there she parked her car in a guest spot and went in the front door and buzzed Troy's button. It was only a minute when the door buzzed and she went in. She figured since his apartment was 2B she would go up to the second floor and when she got to the second floor she saw Troy waiting by his door with a smile on his face.

"Hi I am here to pick up my pizza."

"Oh yes of course but first I am going to have to ask you to pay."

Gabriella walked closer, "Oh, um, I don't have any money with me."

Troy sighed, "Oh wow, um that's a problem."

Gabriella leaned against the wall, "Yeah, I mean is there anything else I can give you as payment?"

Troy just sighed and pretended to think, "well I mean there is one thing that I think could possibly work."

Gabriella smiled, "and what is that?"

Troy pushed off the wall and leaned towards her, "well you could give me a kiss and we can call it even."

Gabriella sighed, "if I must." She smiled and kissed him.

Troy pulled away, "How was the drive?" he asked walking into his apartment.

She followed and closed the door, "it was good not to bad…" she stopped when she went followed him into the kitchen, which was to the right of the front door. "What's this?" she asked noticing that Troy was now standing over the stove.

"Well I decided that instead of going out for dinner we could stay in. I mean we have gone out to dinner plenty of times, I thought it would be nice for our first real date to be just us. Me cooking you dinner and us just talking."

Gabriella smiled and walked over to the island in the middle of his kitchen, "I think that is a great idea."

Gabriella sat at the island watching Troy move around the kitchen in just jeans and a nice shirt. They were talking about their day and other gossip from the hospital while Troy was finishing the dinner.

"So what did you make me?" Gabriella asked while taking a sip from her wine glass, "It smells delicious."

Troy grabbed both plates and sat in front of Gabby and one where he was sitting, "It is chicken parm with penne. I know you don't like spaghetti, yet you like penne." He walked over the fridge to grab himself a beer and her more wine.

"Well it smells delicious, like I said, and it looks really good as well." She cut into the chicken and took a bite. "Mmm, that is delicious."

Troy just looked at her with amusement. "Well I am glad you like my cooking. My grandmother taught me everything I know."

Gabriella smiled at him, "remind me to thank her."

Troy just laughed and started to eat. Over the next couple hours they just sat at the island and continued to talk, even when they finished eating they still sat there talking. Finally Troy stood up and brought the dishes to the sink. Gabriella got up and brought the other dishes over to him.

"Growing up, we never had a dishwasher; we had to wash them by hand." Troy said while rinsing the dishes and putting them in his dishwasher, "So when I bought this place I made sure that there was a dishwasher. I use to hate when it was my turn to wash dishes."

Gabriella smiled, "We had a dishwasher and we use to argue all the time about who had to empty it."

They finished washing the dishes, with Troy stealing a kiss here and there. They moved to the living room and turned the TV on.

"Oh yes, friends is on." Gabriella said while tucking her feet underneath her. "This is my favorite show in the whole world."

Troy sat next to her and placed his arm around her pulling her closer, "Good thing I like this too."

Gabriella smiled at him, "oh please, we both know that whether you liked this show or not we would be watching it."

Troy smiled, "True." He just turned back and watched the TV.

About two hours later Gabriella was falling asleep and realized that it was almost midnight. "I think it's time that I head home. I mean I have work tomorrow morning."

Troy grabbed her arm before she stood up, "stay, I can drive you in tomorrow and you can just get some scrubs at the hospital."

Gabriella smiled, "okay. I am really tired and just want to go to bed."

Troy smiled, "well I'm glad. Let me get you a pair of shorts and t-shirt of mine so you can get out of those jeans."

Troy got Gabriella the shorts and shirt to change into and then got changed himself. They both went to sleep after a very eventful day, especially for Gabriella.

"**Alright, come on Gianna, let's go say hi to your Bisabuelito and Bisabuelita." She walked into the kitchen and saw all four of her grandparents standing there talking. "Look Gianna, it;s Bisabuelito, Bisabuelita, Bisabuela, y Bisabuelo." She turned to her grandparents, "Hello, grandparents, how are you guys?" she went over and kissed them all on their cheeks.**

**Her mother's mother, her abuela, smiled, "Gabriella, ****it is good to see my granddaughter and my great-granddaughter, Gianna."**

**Gabriella smiled, "Abuelito, happy birthday."**

"**Thank you nieta. How is your work?"**

**Gabriella smiled at her father's dad, "It's good. I love it. Helping people is something that I always wanted to do.**

"**Gabriella?"**

**Gabriella turned to her father's mother, "Yes abueilta?"**

"**Do you have a boyfriend yet?**

**Gabriella smiled, "Well, I have been seeing a guy for about a month now. He is not my boyfriend but we are dating."**

**Her abuelita looked confused, "If you two are dating doesn't that mean he is your boyfriend?"**

"**No abuelita, it's not official so we aren't going out, just dating."**

"**So does that mean that you can see other people?" her abuelo asked**

"**Well, technically yes, but I wouldn't be happy if he was seeing someone else and I don't want to see anyone else." Gabriella said while readjusting Gianna on her hip.**

"**So you two are boyfriend and girlfriend." Her abuela said.**

"**No, he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet. It's like when people use to ask to "go steady". We are before the going steady part."**

"**I am sorry granddaughter but we didn't have that whole going steady thing in Mexico, Elizabeth did they have that stuff in Colombia?" her abuela asked her abuelita**

**Her abuelita laughed, "No we just dated and then got married and had kids."**

"**So does that mean you are going to be having kids anytime soon Gabriella?" her abuelo asked her with a smile.**

"**No, grandpa, I don't plan on having kids anytime soon. We are having our first real date tonight." Gabriella said with a smile.**

"**First date? I thought you said you have been dating for about a month." Her abuelito said confused.**

"**Yes, but, it's confusing, we didn't really figure that out till last night," Gabriella said while grabbing a water from the fridge. **

"**Yes you're right it is confusing." Her abuela said picking up a carrot and eating it.**

"**Kids these days." Her abuelo said while standing up.**

**Let's go outside before they all come looking for us.**


	9. Chapter 8

It has been about a month since Gabriella and Troy officially started to date and although a few people thought that they were, they still hadn't announced it to people at work. They decided that they wouldn't hide their relationship they would just act professionally and if someone asked they would say yes. So far no one has asked so they haven't had to deal with Dr. Warner finding out.

Gabriella was sleeping in the on-call room on the first floor, since she had been working a double shift, when the door opened and Troy walked in. He smiled and went over and laid with her. Gabriella shifted and opened her eyes before shutting them again, "what are you doing?"

Troy smiled and pulled her closer to him, "I am laying with my girlfriend, what are you doing?"

Gabriella groaned a little, "I was sleeping before you came in."

"Well why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I am trying but you keep talking."

Troy chuckled, "you asked me a question first."

"Yeah but you keep talking."

Troy just smiled and laid there. Gabriella was just about to fall back to sleep when her beeper went off, "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Gabriella sat up and grabbed her beeper. "Shit, your beeper is goin…"

Troy's beeper went off. He grabbed it and stood up, "This is going to be an interesting morning."

"Come on, let's go save lives."

The rushed over to the ER and ran up to the group of doctors waiting by the door. Dr. Brady, the man in charge for the night, started to explain, "Okay listen up, about twenty minutes ago there was a five alarm fire in the Back Bay, it spread to about three different apartment buildings. As of right now we have about fifty people coming in. They are bringing people to different hospitals because of the amount, so we have no idea how many will actually come in here. Now I want you all to believe in yourselves, the EMTs have reported severe burns. This is going to be quite a sight for those of you who were not here in April with the marathon bombing victims. But like then, we will give everything we have to not lose a victim."

As he was talking, the doctors and nurses were getting themselves mentally prepared. A nurse walked up to Dr. Brady and started saying something to him. But Gabriella was just staring at the door waiting for them to open and for the ciaos to start. She felt Troy put his hands on her shoulders and then felt his breath on her ear has he whispered, "Hey, just stay focused and everything will be okay." She nodded as Dr. Brady started to talk again.

"Okay we just got a call saying they are about two minutes out. Get ready."

They stood there waiting for the doors to open….

…_Here we go…_

…_This is what I have been waiting for since I was seven…_

… _To save lives…_

… _I can do this…_

…_just breathe…_

…_relax…_

…_Here we go…_

The next three hours were a blur to Gabriella. If you asked all she could tell you were the phrases she heard the most, "Clear!"

"We're losing him!"

"We need to the bleeding!"

"Her blood pressure is dropping!"

But she did know that they didn't lose any of the first patients in those three hours. No matter what happened they were able to get the patient back, or stop the bleeding. However the next patient was a patient that Gabriella would never forget.

"What do we have?" Gabriella asked while entering exam room 4.

Nancy read off the chart, "Five year old girl, severely burned, non-responsive, just brought in."

Gabriella looked at the little girl and took a deep breath. Before she knew what was happening she was giving orders like it was natural to her. For the next hour, she, the nurses, and other doctors did everything they could to save this little girls life. It was an uphill battle that they would eventually lose.

"Clear!" Gabriella put the panels of the little girl's chest once again.

"Dr. Montez, she's gone." Nancy said carefully.

"No, she can't be," Gabriella said quickly, "Charge."

"Gabriella, don't do this to yourself. She's gone. You have done everything you can do to try to save her."

"But it wasn't good enough!"

Nancy walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, "Gabriella, you did everything you could do. Sometimes what we do here is not enough, it just means that it was her time to go. Please don't do this to yourself. You knew that by being a doctor there was the certainty that you would lose patients. Why don't you go to the on-call room and we will call you if we need you."

Gabriella just walked out shaking her head with tears in her eyes. _I never thought the first patient I would lose would be a five year old girl._

Two hours later, there were no more patients coming in, and the ones that were there were stabilized. Troy came down from his last surgery, a success. "Hey Nance, have you seen Gabriella? I wanted to see if she was able to grab lunch."

Nancy looked up and just stared at him, debating if she should be the one to tell him about the little girl.

Troy could tell something was wrong, "What? What's wrong?"

"Troy, something happened earlier."

"What? Is Gabriella okay? What happened?"

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no. She lost a five year old girl."

Troy just stood there with his mouth open in shock. He didn't know what to do. Of course he has lost patients, only twice, but he knew how she felt. But he has never had to be the one to go and comfort someone before. "How long ago?"

Nancy looked at the clock on the wall, "About two hours ago. It was an hour battle. It lasted longer than it should have. I thought she was going to be able to save her."

"You were in the room?"

"Yeah I was the head nurse. She did amazing for her first real test. I know she feels like she didn't do enough but, Troy, she did everything and more. If that was any other doctor in there they would have given up a lot sooner."

"What do I do?"

Nancy looked at him and saw a man who was lost. "Just be there for her. She needs you."

"Where is she?"

"The on-call room."

Troy turned and ran to the on-call room. When he opened the door all the lights were off and the only light was a stream coming from the window. He looked at all the beds and didn't see anyone. He walked further in when he saw some legs coming out from the bed in the far right corner. He walked over and stopped looking down at them. He waited a few seconds, not hearing thing, he took a sigh and looked up towards the ceiling. He let out a breath when he heard a sniffle. He sat down next to her and laid down before scooting up and placing his head near hers, under the bed.

It felt like an hour had passed before Gabriella spoke, "What time is it?"

Troy looked at his watch, which thankfully glowed in the dark, "10:23."

There was no answer. He wasn't expecting one. Another five minutes passed before Troy felt Gabriella grab his hand. No words. She didn't want to talk. He wasn't going to talk until she was ready. He didn't care if his beeper didn't stop or the city burnt down around them, he wasn't going to force her to talk until she was ready.

He checked his watch some time later, 10:42. Still no words. Still no movement. He was partially happy she wasn't ready to talk, because he still had no idea what to say to her himself. And then he was partially worried because he wanted to know what she was thinking. He still hadn't looked her at her and was fully sure if she was even awake or not. He didn't think she was sleeping because the tight grip on his hand was still there.

"Who told you?"

The question had caused Troy to jump a little considering he wasn't ready for her to talk. He was going to play stupid but decided against it. "Nancy."

He could see Gabriella nod her head a little. "Did she just tell you or what?"

"No, I came down looking to see if you wanted to grab lunch, she didn't say anything at first, and I asked what was wrong. She told me what happened then, but I could kind of tell she wasn't sure if she should have though."

"She was there."

Troy turned his head and looked at her for the first time, "I know, she told me." She kept her head where it was, looking at the bottom side of the bed.

"What else did she say?"

"That you did amazing and that you gave that little girl more of a chance than she thought possible."

Troy could see the tears in Gabriella's eyes increase. She just squeezed his hand tighter and finally looked over at him, "Will you just lay here with me?"

"Of course."

They laid there until the door opened, "Dr. Bolton? Are you in here?"

Troy moved his head a little debating on whether to say anything, "Why?"

All he heard was a sigh of relief, "We have been looking for you."

"You could have paged me."

"We know."

"Well then why didn't you?"

"I don't know sir, I was just sent to find you."

Troy still just laid there not wanting to move, "Well, what do you need?"

"Do you know where Dr. Montez is?"

"Have you paged her?" Troy said turning his head towards Gabriella.

"I don't think they did sir, they just told me to ask you if you saw her."

"Why do you think I would know?"

"Um, well the word around the hospital is that you two are kind of dating."

"Kind of?"

"Well I mean I wouldn't know sir, I am just an intern sir, I jus…"

"Enough with the 'sir' shit alright, I know where she is why is she wanted?"

"They said that if I found her to tell her that she can go home."

"Thanks you can leave now."

"Yes sir."

With that they heard the door close and once again they were surrounded by silence.

"Gabby, did you turn your pager off?"

"No. I would never just turn my pager off."

"I didn't think so…"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I don't know I just wanted to make sure." Once again silence. "Do you want to go home? I have my car, I can drive you."

"I don't know what I want to do."

"Okay, that's okay. How about we get up and get out stuff and then we can just drive around until you know what you want to do."

Gabriella looked back at him and just nodded. Troy smiled a little and started to move out from under the bed, "Wait." He stopped and looked at her, "What if you aren't allowed to leave?"

He smiled at her, "I don't care. I am leaving with you."

"Troy this is your job."

"I don't care. Right now all I care about is you."

Before Gabriella could say anything the door opened again. "Dr. Bolton?"

"Yes."

"You and Dr. Montez are free to go."

Troy smiled at Gabriella, "Thank you very much."

"You two did a hell of a job today. You should both be very proud, there were a total of twenty four deaths today at all the hospitals and we only lost one. Dr. Montez I heard you did everything and you should be proud. I know what it's like to lose a patient for the first time, and it's never going to be easy, but I think the fact that it was a child makes it harder."

Troy and Gabriella just laid there looking at each other listening to Dr. Brady.

"I have talked to both of your superiors, and we don't usually do this, but we are giving you both the next two days off. Before either of you say anything, every person, besides Dr. Warner it seems, knows that you two are dating. If they were questioning before, today shows that you are. I applaud your ability to remain professional, and expect you to keep that up." Dr. Brady stopped talking and sighed, "Go home. Go rest. Try to get some sleep and eat something. But please don't doubt yourself Gabriella. You are a going to make an excellent doctor someday."

With that he left and Troy finally made his way out from under the bed. He sat there watching Gabriella finally move out from under it as well. He helped her stand up and grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. He wanted to hug her, but he knew that when he did she would lose it. He also knew that she wouldn't want to lose it at the hospital.

He led her to the locker room and grabbed their stuff before turning to her. "I am going to go get my car okay, you can stay in here or wait out by the nurse's station and I will come and get you when I pull out front okay?"

Gabriella just nodded before grabbing her street clothes, which were just jeans and a sweat shirt, and started to get changed. Troy knew that her mind was somewhere else, because even though they had slept together since the first time, she was still hesitant about getting dressed in front of him. He turned and walked towards the ER doors to go get his car.

"Dr. Bolton!"

He turned and saw Nancy standing at the nurse's station. He just smiled and walked over to her, "Hey."

"How is she?"

"I don't really know. She hasn't really said anything."

"Are you taking her home?"

"Yeah I was just going to pull my car up front and then I am going to come back in and get her."

Nancy smiled at him, "Okay, you go so she doesn't have to wait any longer."

Troy smiled and went to get his car. About twenty minutes later Troy came back and headed into the ER to see Gabriella standing by the nurse's station. "Where were you?" she grabbed their bags and walked up to him.

"I stopped to talk to Nancy for a few minutes before heading out." Troy grabbed the bags not knowing how Gabriella was going to react.

She didn't say anything, she just walked by him and went and got in the car. Troy sighed and followed her out. He got in and drove for about twenty minutes before looking at the clock and seeing 2:44. He knew that she had to be hungry, because he was starving. He knew he was right when he heard her stomach growl. She shifted in her seat trying to play it off but he saw it.

"Do you want me to stop and get food?"

"No." has soon as she said it her stomach growled again.

Troy smiled a little bit, "Your stomach says otherwise."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I told you, I am just going to drive until you tell me where to go."

"I want to go home."

"Okay."

Troy drove for ten more minutes before stopping in front of Gabriella's apartment and turning the engine off. Gabriella moved to get out but stopped when she saw that Troy wasn't moving, "aren't you coming in?"

Troy looked at her, "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to, I was planning on it but I thought you were mad at me for taking so long with the car."

Gabriella's eyes started to water, "I need you Troy."

Troy didn't say anything he just got out of his car. He walked over to the door and waited for her to open it. As soon as she did, walked into the kitchen area and found something for her to eat.

"Before you go anywhere I need you to eat." He said to her while unwrapping the wrapped up sub and placing it in the microwave to heat up.

Gabriella didn't say anything. She just sat down at the table and waited. Troy grabbed her a water from the fridge and the sub once it was done. Gabriella took one half of the sub and placed in front of Troy who sat down across from her, "I heard your stomach while in the car too. If I am going to eat, then so are you."

Troy smiled at her and started to eat the sub without question. Once they both were finished, Gabriella got up and walked into the bedroom. Troy followed her and as soon as he walked in, Gabriella threw herself at him. As soon as his arms were around her she burst into tears. Troy closed his eyes and puller her tighter before picking her up and laying down with her on top of him.

They laid there for hours, how many Troy wasn't sure, before Gabriella spoke, "Who was your first patient?"

Troy looked down at her, happy that she finally seemed ready to talk about what happened, "A two year old boy, Malcolm Weaver, who came in after getting beaten by his mother's boyfriend, it was the hardest day of my life. But I promise you that, although this hurts right now, all those people whose lives you will save and that feeling you get when you succeed, will outweigh the feeling you feel right now. You will never forget those that you lose. You will remember this little girl for the rest of your life, and that's okay. You will use the knowledge of how it feels to lose a patient to drive you to be a better doctor. This feeling you have now, will be the reason you save lives in the future. I lost Malcolm on my first day as an intern. I almost walked away from being a doctor, but a wise nurse told me, the pain makes us stronger. And that the pain I feel is nothing compared to the family that just lost a son."

"Nancy?"

Troy smiled, "Yeah. She is the reason I stayed. And imagine if I didn't stay then we would have never met each other."

Gabriella buried her head further into his chest, "I tried my hardest." She started to sob again. "But… my best… wasn't… good enough."

Troy could feel himself tearing up just from hearing the pain in her voice, "Gabby, Nancy told me that you kept that girl a lot longer than she even thought possible. The hardest part about being a doctor is knowing that sometimes are best isn't going to save a life. But we give people a chance to live, and isn't that enough to keep doing what we do?"

Gabriella started to calm down and listen.

"I mean I believe in God, and I know you do too, and weren't we raised believing that when he calls your name to return home, there is nothing you can do. There is nothing anyone can do, no matter how much it hurts the people we leave behind here on Earth; when it's our time, it's our time. Maybe the little girl,"

"Hannah,"

Troy smiled, "Maybe Hannah didn't live in the best house, with people who didn't love. And know she is in Heaven, where she will never know what pain is again. She is with God. And no matter how much it hurts here on Earth, she is at peace."

"I know, but now she will never be able to graduate high school and go to college or have family of her own." Gabriella sat up, startling his waist, "I mean she was only five Troy. She had the rest of her life a head of her."

Troy sat up and leaned against the head board and wrapped his arms around her, "Gabriella, we don't know if that live would have been a good one. What if she grew up to become addicted to drugs, or got into an abusive relationship?" he asked softly.

Gabriella, who had tears in her eyes, let them fall. "I don't know."

Troy wiped the tears away, "Wouldn't you rather her be able to live an eternity with God without knowing any of those types of pain?"

Gabriella just nodded her head and continued to cry.

Troy smiled at her a little bit and gave her kiss on the cheek, "Sometimes death is a happy ending. Like with Malcolm, I was broken when I lost him, I mean he died in my arms. But when I found out what happened to him, I was happy that he no longer had to live another day being beaten by that piece of shit. He never had to be afraid that someone was going to hit him again. The pain he felt in those only two years of his life was taken away from him. He was in a place where he was safe. God was making sure that he never knew pain again, by calling him home."

Gabriella smiled at Troy who now had tears falling from his own eyes. She wiped them away with her thumb before leaning in and kissing him gently. "You're amazing Troy. Do you know that?"

Troy just smiled at her and went to say something when he heard her stomach growl again. He chuckled before saying, "how about I order some Chinese food and we go out and watch a movie, whatever movie you want, and then we can come in here and try to sleep. How does that sound?"

"Can we talk more tomorrow?"

Troy smiled and pulled her closer to him, "of course. But I think right now you need to have something take your mind off it, if only for a few minutes. Okay?"

Gabriella smiled and kissed him again before getting up, "I'll get the menu."

Troy and Gabriella spent most of the night on the couch watching whatever movies and TV shows Gabriella wanted to before moving into the bedroom and laying in each other's arms for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry this late, I was sick this weekend, and I have lost track of what day is what, with being out of school for the winter break. Enjoy.**

Gabriella woke up and rolled over and reached her arm out looking for a warm body to curl up to however all she felt was the cold sheets. She let out a little groan and sat up looking at the clock; 11:17. She fell back down and groaned again. She was only laying there for a few seconds when she smelt bacon. Now Gabriella was a person who made sure that she ate a healthy diet and exercised regularly, however, if she had one weakness, it was bacon.

She rolled out of bed and walked out of her room, where the smell of bacon got stronger. She looked at the stove and saw Troy standing there in just a pair of his sweatpants that he leaves at her house. She walked over without saying anything and sat down at the table just watching him dance along with the radio that was on low.

"Ouch!" Troy jumped back and looked down towards his stomach before a sweet giggle come from behind him. He quickly turned around, not expecting to hear anything. "What are you doing up?"

"Are you okay?" she asked with a smile.

"What are you doing up?" he asked again placing the fork he was cooking with on the counter and slowly walking over to her.

As he walked over, she saw a red mark on the right side of his stomach, "Are you okay?" she asked a little bit more seriously, while placing her left hand over the spot.

Troy looked down again, "Oh yeah. It was just the grease splashed. It's what I get for cooking with a shirt on. I'll be fine. Now back to my question, why are you up?"

Gabriella smiled and kissed the red spot before leaning back and looking up at him with a smile, "I smelt bacon."

Troy, smiled back at her, turned and went back to the stove, "Ah yes. Bacon is your weakness." He grabbed the plate of bacon and placed it in front of her. "Bacon cooked in the microwave for three minutes." He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

She smiled in the kiss, "Thank you handsome." She grabbed a piece of bacon and tore a piece off of it.

"I was going to bring it to you in bed, but you ruined it."

Gabriella giggled while eating the bacon, "I'm sorry handsome. Maybe some other time."

Troy finished making the egg sandwiches and placed them on two plates with hash browns and sausage. "No. you ruined it. I'm never going to give you breakfast in bed again." He placed her plate in front of her before grabbing the orange juice and sitting with her.

Gabriella just smiled, "Okay then, be like that."

They just smiled at each other before eating their breakfast. They finished up their breakfast and did the dishes together. After that they sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Let's see what is on," Troy said, mostly to himself.

As he scrolled through Gabriella stopped him, "Boy Meets World! We are watching it."

He just smiled at her and put it back on. The two of them sat there for a while watching Boy Meets World before Gabriella placed her head on Troy's lap. Troy started to play with her hair while keeping his eyes on the TV.

"If you keep doing that then I am going to fall asleep," Gabriella said sleepily.

Troy just laughed softly while looking down at her, "If you want to sleep then sleep."

Gabriella sat up, grabbed the remote and turned the TV before turning towards Troy, "I want to talk about yesterday."

Troy looked shocked, "I honestly didn't think you were going to want to."

"I know but like you said this isn't going to be the first patient I lose and I can't let this make me think that I am horrible doctor. I mean I feel like I could have done more, but I have also always that believed when our time has come there is nothing we can do. The only thing going through my head is her little face, covered in blood. I don't know how you perform surgeries on kids all the time."

Troy smiled at her and grabbed her hand, "Because the smile on their face when they say thank you, beats the memory of them on the table. A few of the parents even send in updated pictures so we can see how they are doing."

Gabriella smiled at him, loving seeing that look of pride on his face, "you really love being a doctor, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. I love connecting with the kids. They are some of the strongest people I know. I mean I am twenty-nine years old and I don't think I would be able to go through half of what they have to."

Gabriella just smiled at him and leaned in gave him a soft kiss before pulling away a little and whispering, "You, Troy Bolton, are an amazing guy."

Troy smiled back and gave her a kiss, "you're pretty amazing yourself, Gabriella Montez."

They kissed for a lit bit more before turning the TV back on and watched movies for the rest of the day.

It wasn't until 6 o'clock before either one of them moved, and it was only because there was a knock at Gabriella's door.

"Troy will you get that? I have to go to the bathroom," she said while heading towards the door.

"Yeah, no problem," he got up and walked over to the door, where he saw a guy, whom he didn't recognize. He opened the door, "Hi, can I help you?"

The guy looked up and looked back at the street, "This is 10 National Street right?"

Troy nodded his head, "Yeah it is, can I help you?"

"I'm sorry I think I might have the wrong address I was looking for a Gabriella Montez," the guy turned to walk away.

"No, you're right. Gabriella lives here, she is just in the bathroom, one second." Troy turned called for Gabriella, "Gabby, there is a guy here for you."

Gabriella came out of the bathroom with a confused look on her face, "Who?"

"I don't know," Troy stepped back and let Gabriella look at the guy.

"Sean?" Gabriella looked shocked.

"Hey Gabriella, I wasn't expecting you to have a friend over."

Gabriella stood in front of Troy, "He isn't a friend, he's my boyfriend. Why are you here?"

"Oh, you have a boyfriend? I didn't know. I thought you were still single." Sean said awkwardly.

"Well I haven't been. We got together about a month ago but we have been seeing each other for a like two months. Why are you here?" Gabriella said getting annoyed that he wasn't answering her question.

"Well we haven't really talked since you started at Mass General."

"So you drove all the way to my house to 'talk'. You could have called Sean." Gabriella said leaning up against the door frame not believing that was the reason he was there.

"Gabs I'm going to order dinner, alright?" Troy asked mostly because he wanted to give them privacy.

Gabriella turned towards him, "Okay, I'll have chicken, ziti, broccoli, with no broccoli…"

"…extra chicken with alfredo sauce," Troy said with a smile, "I know."

Gabriella smiled at him, "and a Pepsi."

"Of course," Troy turned and walked away to order dinner.

Gabriella turned back to Sean, "why are you really here Sean?"

"I was wondering if you were coming to the wedding," he said again with not much conviction.

"I have already responded to Brittany that I am so why are you?"

"You have a boyfriend, what's his name."

Gabriella shook her head in disbelief, "That's why you're here. Because you heard I have a boyfriend. Unbelievable."

"You meet him at the hospital."

Gabriella tilted her head, "Who told you that?"

Sean smiled a little, "No one, he was the resident doctor in my surgery two years ago. I don't really remember his name, but his face is familiar."

"Troy."

"What?"

"His name is Troy and he a PGY-3."

"How old is he?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "Why does that matter?"

"Just wondering."

"Twenty-nine."

"Do you love him?"

"Sean, why are here. Do you really care whether or not I love him, or are you here because you are upset that I finally have a new boyfriend. When I found out you were going out with Brittany again I didn't drive to your house and ask a million questions. And that was only a like two weeks after we broke up."

"Do you… love him?"

"Sean…" Gabriella turned around to see Troy still on the phone with the people at the restaurant.

"Do you?"

"Sean…"

"Gabriella, do you love him?"

"We have only known each other for two months, only been dating for one. It's a little too soon for the L word, don't you think?"

"I don't know do you?"

"Sean, look, as much fun as this random visit from you has been, my boyfriend and I planned a quiet night alone, watching movies together. So if you don't mind, the next time you want to 'talk' call me, okay?"

He just nodded, "It was good seeing you Gabriella." With that he turned and walked away.

Gabriella turned and stopped when she saw Troy staring at her.

"Do you?" he asked.

Gabriella looked at him like he had ten heads, "Do I what?"

"Do you love me?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Look Troy, we have only been dating fo…"

"Do you… Love me?" Troy asked stepping closer to her.

"Troy…"

"It's a yes or no," he said calmly, closing the distance.

"No it's not." Gabriella said walking by him.

Troy turned and looked at her, "Yes it is."

Gabriella turned towards him, "No Troy it's not. Okay I don't not love you, but I don't know if I love you yet. Do I think that one day I will love you? Yes, I do. Do I love you now? I don't know."

Troy just looked at her with a small smile, "But you could love me?"

Gabriella just rolled her eyes, "I could love a wall if I wanted to."

Troy winced jokingly, "ouch that one hurt."

Gabriella just smiled, "Do you love me?"

Troy jokingly took a deep breath, "I mean," he started walking towards her, "I suppose sometime down the road, in like a week or a month or maybe a year, I can see myself loving you." He walked up to a smiling Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her. "I can tell you now that I love spending time with you. And I love kissing you," he said as he stole a kiss," but the one think I love doing with you the most is our movie nights."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling, "I like spending time with you as well."

Troy pulled back, "Like? Just like? You _like_ spending time with," he said with a fake disbelief.

Gabriella just smiled, "okay I guess I _love_ spending time with you."

"You guess?"

"Okay, I love spendin…" she was cut off by the door bell ringing. "I'll get that." She grabbed some money and got the food. She turned around and saw Troy pouting on the couch. She smiled and placed the food on the counter and walked over to him, straddling him. "What's wrong handsome?"

"You like spending time with me?"

Gabriella's smile dropped, "are you seriously upset about this?" She waited for his response but it didn't come. "Troy I was joking! I love spending time you; if I didn't then I wouldn't be dating you." She leaned in and gave him kiss, not moving until she felt him kiss her back. When he didn't kiss her back she didn't move her lips but said, "I'm not moving until you kiss me back."

When he did kiss her back she pulled away, waiting for him to say something. "Look Gabriella, I am twenty-nine years old, I have come to the point in my life that I am looking to settle down. My point is… I love you."

Gabriella's eyes widen.

"I have been in a serious relationship before, I was engaged, and I had my heart broken. I was, or I thought I was, ready to settle down. That was four years ago, and ever since I have been really careful with who I let in. I told myself that I wasn't going to let anyone in unless I knew she was the one. From the moment I saw you sitting on the floor with Lilly that day, I knew you were special. I knew that I wanted to get to know you." He stopped for a second and took a breath, "I know what the nurses and female doctors think of me. I'm not stupid, they think they're whispering, but they're not. I just choose to ignore it. With you it was different. I never heard you whispering about how hot I am or that I have an amazing ass. I mean I have caught you staring a few times, even before we started dating, but you never made me feel like a piece of meat."

"You're not."

"I know, but there are some women who make me feel like it. You know only talking to me so they can laugh at something stupid that I said just so can they can grab my bicep and give it a squeeze."

"Who? Do I know her? Is that Jackie up in cardio? It is isn't it? I knew she was making the moves on you…"

Troy smiled at her, "Gabriella."

"…I have heard her talk about you before…"

"…Gabby…"

"…In the break room…"

"…Gabriella…"

"… I haven't said anything because they don't kno…"

"… They know."

"… abou… what?"

Troy smiled, "They know."

"They know what?"

He rubbed his hands along her thigh, "They know that we are together."

"Who does?"

"Everyone at the hospital, well except for Warner, but that's because he's an idiot."

Gabriella looked shocked, "They know? How?"

Troy laughed a little, "I don't know, does it matter?"

"I don't want people to think that we aren't professional."

"I talked to Dr. Brady and he said that we were behaving fine."

"Then how did people find out that we were dating?"

"Maybe because we started arriving together or the way we have been flirting a little bit more than usual. I mean we did say that we wouldn't hide the fact that we were dating. Like I said Mr. Brady said we were fine. I don't plan on making out with you in the middle of the ER now."

"Well I wouldn't let you anyways. You know I'm not a huge fan of PDA."

Troy smiled at her, "yeah I know."

They sat there not saying anything just looking at each other for a few minutes.

"You love me?"

Troy smiled, "Yes I do. I wouldn't have started a relationship with you if I didn't."

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked away for a second before looking back at him, "When did you realize that you loved me."

"The moment I felt comfortable enough to freak out around you."

"You mean when you freaked out about Dr. DeSantis?"

"Yes."

"That was like the fourth time we ever talked and only the fifth day we knew each other."

"Yes, and I felt comfortable enough to freak out and complain about someone else to you. I don't complain about people very often and when I do it's to only a few people; my mom, my dad, my sister Beth, my grandmother, my friend Derek and you."

"So that means that you _love_ me?"

Troy took a deep breath and looked at semi-freaked out Gabriella, "I didn't tell you to freak you out. I didn't even tell you to hear you say it back. I said it because it's how I feel. I understand that you don't not love me and yet you don't love me either. I am okay with you loving me down the road. Knowing that there is chance for you to feel the same way about me that I do about you, is enough for me. I don't want you to feel like you have to say it back, or that I am expecting you to. I will tell you this, I am not in love you; I'm falling in love you. Every day we spend together I am falling more."

"So you love me like a friend?" Gabriella asked confused more.

Troy smiled, "No, I love you more than a friend. The feelings I get around you, I don't get around any other woman. I love you in a way that is leading to that type of love in all those Rom-Com movies you watch. The sickingly whipped kind of love."

Gabriella giggle, "You already are whipped."

"I am not."

"Yes you are! Every movie night we have, we watch whatever movie I want to."

"That's only one example, and I let you watch whatever movie you want to because I know it makes you happy. Besides you don't always pick a Rom-Com, sometimes you pick a comedy or a scary movie. And I am never going to say no to a movie that will end with you in my lap and your face in my chest."

"So you like when I'm scared?" she asked raising her eye brows and tilting her head.

Troy smiled, "No I like that you need me in those moments. I like that you feel safe in my arms. I like how when we go to sleep after those movies, you cuddle up next to me a little closer than usual. I like how you stay cuddled up to me throughout the whole night instead of pulling away at some point."

Gabriella smiled a little, "I like knowing that you're always there."

Troy smiled and leaned and kissed her, "I know the idea scares you, I can see it on your face, but just know expecting you to tell me anytime soon. I can tell that you have special feelings for me just by the way that you look at me."

"I do have special feelings for you. I have never felt like this for a guy before, so maybe it is love, but I don't know yet."

"When you do know, can I be the first person you tell?" he asked with a smirk.

Gabriella smiled back, "Maybe, if you're lucky." She leaned in gave him another kiss, "As much as I have enjoyed sitting like this, and I have, our food is definitely cold now. So why don't I heat it up for us, and you can choose a movie."

Troy acted surprised, "You mean I get to actually pick the movie tonight?"

Gabriella laughed and stood up, "yes you can pick the movie, any movie. I'll even watch Miracle again."

"Hey, Miracle is an amazing movie!"

Gabriella turned towards him, "Troy, we have been dating a month, known each other for two, we have watched that movie maybe twenty times, in those two months, and every time USA plays the Soviets you sit on the edge of your seat. News flash, USA wins," she jokingly gasps, "every time!"

"I know they win Ms. Sarcastic, I sit on the edge of my seat because…"

"You're afraid the ending might change."

"… No. I sit on the edge of my seat because the tension of the game is unreal."

"Troy, it's a movie; 'tension' is the same every time we watch it."

Troy threw his hands up in the air, "Exactly! How can you not get excited every time?"

Gabriella laughed, "Because I know who wins and I know how they win."

Troy huffed and fell back on the couch, "you just don't get it."

Gabriella grabbed their heated up food and placed it on the coffee table, "You're right I don't."

They spent the night watching Indiana Jones, something they both love. Troy spent most of the movie looking at Gabriella to make sure she was alright; he knew the whole thing with the little girl was affecting her more than she let on. He also knew that the whole 'love' thing threw her for a loop, and he was definitely going to ask her what was up with the whole Sean thing tomorrow.

Gabriella could tell he was watching her but her mind was racing with a million different things. _Do I love him? Why did Sean really show up? Did I really do everything I could to save Hannah? I can't picture my life without Troy anymore, is that what love it? I thought I loved Sean but maybe it was just has a friend. I wonder if Sean was here to see if I was happy or if he was upset that I had actually moved on. I don't know if I could deal with losing another patient._ She was in the middle of her thoughts when she felt Troy kiss her head.

"Why don't we go to bed?"

"But the movie isn't over."

He stood up and reached out his hand, "we both know that neither one of us is paying any attention, so why don't we get some sleep. The last forty-eight hours have been some pretty intense forty-eight hours."

She just nodded, grabbed his hand, and followed him into her room. _Let's hope I can get some sleep._


End file.
